Been there done that
by GothPunkSkateChik
Summary: T/P-Pan wants to kill herself and writes a letter for her parents.Trunks finds the letter.He lets her to a mountain to show that she must not jump. But Pan does jumps and Trunks jumps with her and they land in the past~updated
1. suicide

*thoughts*  
"talking"  
  
  
I never expected my life to be like this. To be this hard.I never expetced thing to turn out the way they did. Maybe i am being a drag or a pain in the ass. Yes I know I bitch to much. Maybe I have it better then the childeren in africa that have to work all day long for 5 cents. That is true. If you look at me you don't really see that i am unhappy. You don't think she's unhappy. you think she's happy she has friends a good life. She has nothing to complain about. But this is just the outside. The people who really know me know that it is just the outside. and there aren't all that much people. Vegeta and Goku. They are the ones who really understand me. But now that Goku has been gone I only had Vegeta. He thinks of me as an true say-ijn and not just 1/4 like everyone does. The people that I know think of me not human enough not say-jin enough. Not say-jin enough, not human enough, not good enough to be a populair girl. I have friends because Bra has them. they're not my real friends. You must be thinking right now what is she talking about. i mean she has Marron, Goten, Uubu and Trunks. But I don't have them as really firends. i have Trunks because he is my uncles best friend. Do you hear me my uncly. That's just sad that I hang out with my uncle. Then I have bra who hangs out with me because of Trunks. Then you have Marron who hangs out with me because Bra and Goten hang out with me. Then you have Uubu who hangs out with me because Bra hangs out with me. Isn't that nice. They don't even know what's going on. I'm sorry i didn't tell you soner. But if you really did know me like Vegeta or Goku you would have know what was going on with me. I had only Vegeta. Vegeta. He was the one who comforted me. He treaded me as an friend and adult. and adult what a miracal. Pan is an adult. And no Vegeta and i didn't sleep to gether. he doesn't feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about him. Besides we would both never do that to Bulma.I love Vegeta as an friend nothing more.You did all nothing wrong.Everyone was good to me. I'm soo sorry to put you all through t.......  
" My ass I am sorry to put you all through this. I'm not sorry. Will never be. and what did I write here you were all nice to me. AS if." Pan said and she threw the paper out of the window. She kept on cursing a little untill she started with her other letter to write to her parents. What she did not know is that Trunks was standing in front of her door to spar with her father.   
Trunks was about to knock when he felt something hit his head.  
" What the" Trunks said and he saw the paper that fel on his head fall on the ground. He picked hit up and read it. He was shocked to read what it said and what Pan had writen.  
He flew straight to her window and saw her writing something.  
* Must be another suicide letter* Trunks though and quickly entered her room.  
" Pan" Pan looked up at Trunks and quickly put her arm before her letter.  
" What is it Trunks. Usually you don't go to my room first. You just go straight to Gohan"  
" Pan what's this" Trunks said and handed her the paper.  
" You had no right to read this" Pan yelled and she tood straight up from her chair.  
" Yes I had. What is this talking about how your life is stupid.You are coming with me got that" Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her to the window.  
" Trunks let me go. What are you doing" Pan yelled but Trunks didn't answer her he just flew straight out of the window.  
At that moment Gohan came bursting in Pan's room but he didn't saw anyone. They were gone already.  
"Trunks where are you taking me" But again Trunks didn't say anything to her. He then flew up an mountan and he pulled Pan with him. He made her look down.  
It was really high(yeah I know Pan can fly but still)  
" What is it Trunks. Why did you brought me here" Pan asked him and he looked at pan.  
" I brought you here to see if you would really jump" He said and he looked down.  
" Allright if that is what you want" Pan said and she jumped but Trunks got after her.  
" I will not let you jump so forget about it" Trunks said but before he could do anything something happend and Trunks and Pan were being sucked in to some kind of wormhole.  
Everything was black for Pan and Trunks and they both lost conscious. Pan was the first one to wake up and saw a little guy with black hair.  
" Where am I" Pan asked but she didn't got an answer the boy just said.  
" What's your name my name is Gohan"  
  
So what did you think of the first chappy??? hope you liked it....well please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	2. that's gross

"What??" Pan yelled and Trunks woke up from her screaming.  
They suddenly all heard a female voice.  
" Gohan if you want to leave now to namek you better hurry" Gohan looked at Trunks and Pan.  
" But mom I just found these to people that have high ki" Gohan yelled back at his mom who was now  
running tawords him along with the rest of the z-gang(well the ones who weren't dead ofcourse)  
" Who are they?" Krillin asked Gohan but before he could get an answer both Pan and Trunks got up.  
" Trunks, we're in the past" Pan whisperd to him and he nodded.  
" I know we have to think of a plan to get back to the futur and fast" Suddenly Bulma came running to   
Trunks and she looked at him.  
" You know you're kind of cute"bulma said and Trunks quickly walked tawords some bushes to puke while  
Pan was laughing her ass of.  
" What??" Bulma asked but that made Pan laugh even harder and bulma was getting mad but luckely Gohan  
ask something at Pan.  
" So who are you??"  
*Shit what am i going to say I mean I can't use my normal name can I?? well maybe I can*  
" Um can you wait a minute Gohan" Pan said and she walked to Trunks who was still puking in the bushes.  
" Trunks can we use our own name. I mean i don't think I would listen to another name but my own" Pan  
whisperd to trunks.  
" I know I don't think i would listen to another name then my own. So we just use our own name ok"Trunks  
whisperd back to Pan and they turned around to look at all the z-gang at a young age.  
*Mom really looks like Bra* Trunks thought and he noticed Bulma looking at him with a dreamy face.  
" Ok our real names are P and T" Pan said and everyone looked weird at Pan.  
" Ok your name is one letter" Chichi and Pan nodded.  
" Well are you good" Krillin asked and Trunks then nodded.  
" Yes we are good we want to help you to get to namek" Trunks said but master rochi didn't believe it(you know how he is with his glasses :P)  
" I don't believe you. How do we know that you are good??" Master rochi said and both Trunks and pan looked at eachother.  
" Shit what now??" Trunks whisperd into Pan her ear.  
" We just prove that we are good but how"  
" I know we just tell them that we are say-jins that Vegeta didn't know of and that we are good because we both fell on our head when we were born" Pan said and Trunks agreed and everyone believed it except Master roshi but nobody cared about him(muahaahahaha)  
They all went quickly in the ship and sat down. Bulma controlled the ship because she was the only one who knew nameks. When everything was ok and they were in space everyone went to do something own there own. Pan and Trunks went to their room quickly.  
" Trunks what are we going to do" Pan asked him but before trunks could answer bulma came barging in their room.  
" T could you please leave you know i want to have girl talk with P. With chichi I can never have those eventhough she is younger then me" So Trunks left leaving Pan and Bulma all alone.  
" So P what do you think of T?? Pan looked weird at Bulma and she felt that she was about laugh really hard.  
" Pan what is wrong why is your face turning red?? well anyway what do you think of T. i mean he is so cute." and so on and finally Pan couldn't hold her laugh anymore and burst out laughing and she quickly went to go and search for Trunks. While she was looking for him she walked past her father and krillin who were fighting but in their mind.  
*Better leave them alone* Pan thought and she walked tawords the kitchen where she ofcourse found Trunks.  
" Hungry??" Pan asked him and he just nodded because his mouth was full of food.  
" I feel sorry for you. Your own mother likes you.hahahahah" Pan said and Trunks looked like he was about to puke. He quickly swallowed everything.  
" Please don't remind me" Trunks said.  
" Oh I can torture you for this your whole life" Pan said with an evil look on her face.  
" I'm going back to our room ok" Pan said abut Trunks stopped her.  
" What do you mean our room??" Trunks asked her and pan just grinned.  
" Well there weren't any other romms left besides that from Bulma ofcourse and we both don't feel like sleeping in the same roon as her" Pan said and she walked tawords her room leaving poor Trunks all alone. What happend to be his luck was that Bulma just came in the kitchen.  
" oooh T" Pan heard before she enterd her room and put on her favorite c.d. that she made by her self with : disturbed,staind,system of a down,linkin park and so own. She put on the music and through out the ship everyone heard *the game* from disturbed.  
  
So what did you think of this chappy?? hope you liked it.Please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	3. talking

"Pan??Pan wake up. we have to think of a plan" Trunks said and he shook Pan to wake her up.  
" No I don't want to. Can't I just skip school??" Pan said in her sleep and trunks had to laugh so loud that it woke up Pan.  
" Trunks?? Why are you laughing."  
" Nothing. I had to wake you up. You know we have to find a plan. You do know that the both of us could kill Frieza in an instant.  
We musn't come between goku killing frieza allright. Goku must turn ssj" Trunks said and pan walked out of her bed.  
" Yeah I know that but what if somebody get's killed??" Pan pulled out some sweatpands and a tanktop from her closed.  
" I know what you mean but we can't come between anything.Or we would change the past and we don't know what would happen to the futur"  
" Allright but we can help them a little right" Pan yelled from the bathroom where she was changing.  
" Yeah we can"   
" So Trunks. How come you went to bed so late??" Pan ask who walked in their room.  
" I don't want to talk about it"  
" Oh common you can tell me" Pan pleaded and Trunks gave in.  
" Ok my mom kept bugging me and i had to hide for the rest of the night untill she went to sleep" trunks said and he saw that Pan was turning  
from trying to not laugh.  
" Go ahead laugh. But wait untill krillin falls in love with you" That made Pan shut up.  
" Yeah I thought so. now come on we have to go to the mainroom" Trunks said and they both walked towards the mainroom.  
When they entered the room Bulma looked dreamy at trunks.  
" How long before we get there"  
" I'm not sure P" Krillin said and both Pan and Trunks went to sit in their chair.  
" Um guys what's that??" Pan asked and everyone looked at what pan was pointing at. it was ship that was heading towards them.  
" Turn around or something" Trunks said but Pan stopped him from doing anything.  
" You know what is going to happen next right. My dad told us and so did your mom. We musn't turn alright"  
" Ooh yeah i forgot sorry"  
Suddenly everyone saw that the ship that was heading tawords them was their own ship. Bulma tried to turn the ship and because of that  
everyone went flying through the room. Suddenly Trunks hit the panel and they flew right under it.(the ship)  
" Trunks. Oh my hero" Bulma said but Pan was less pleased by what Trunks did. She pulled him to their room.  
" TRUNKS.YOU STUPID ASS!!!UGH AND WHO WAS TALKING ABOUT DON'T CHANGE THE PAST HUH. WHO WAS THAT. IT WASN'T ME THAT FOR SURE!!!!!!!!" Pan  
yelled and she looked very pissed.  
*Shit. she is right. she looks pretty pissed*  
" Please pan quiet down. I am really sorry but it wasn't my fault."  
" Yes it was. Who went flying towards the panel. Not me but you!!!"  
" i am sorry"  
" Well sorry is not enough. You know we made friends with them do you know that. We helped them. But because of you we didn't" Pan  
yelled but trunks was also pissed of.  
" Well I wasn't the one who wanted to commid suicide now was I??YOU BROUGH US HERE SO DON'T SHOUT AT ME" Trunks yelled and everyone heard  
what he was shouting.  
" WELL IF YOU HADN'T STOPPED ME I WOULD BE DEAD AND YOU COULD JUST BE BACK IN THE FUTUR WITH YOUR LITTLE SLUTS. DO YOU WANT THAT" Pan yelled  
" Pan I don't want you dead. You should know that"  
" Oh shut up and go away" Pan said and Trunks just walked out of their room. When he came out of their room he saw everyone looking at him.  
And they looked pretty pissed off.  
" Hi??" Trunks said and quickly walked back in their room where Pan was maditating with her loud rock music from creed *bullets*.  
" Pan??PAN!!" Trunks yelled over the music but Pan couldn't hear him. He quickly walked towards her and shook her.  
" Look Pan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean all the things I said but please help me. The z-gang know that we're from the future" Pan opend her  
eyes and she looked still pretty pissed off.  
" Allright i will help you. I mean it's also my fault" That made Trunks smile and pan also.  
" I am sorry Trunkds for saying those things to you"  
" That's ok. But we have to think of something to say to them"  
" Well we could say that we are from the futur but that we can't tell who we are because that might alter the futur"  
" That's a great idea" Trunks and pan walked out of there room and explained that htey were from the futur and they understood.  
" Ok but you better not hide anyhting from me ok T" Bulma said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made ofcours pan luagh and Trunks  
pulled her quickly to their room.  
  
So what did you think of this chappy. Yeah i know a lot of talking. Sorry. Please R&R ^_^  
Miss Myrhe 


	4. Trunks??Trunks??

" Trunks?? Trunks??" He heard a female voice call his name.  
" What is it?? Where are you??" As he walked closer he saw that the girl was pan.  
" Pan what's wrong??"  
" Nothing all because of you I am in the past. How could you. I just wanted to be in heaven with grandpa. I hate you. you could never be anything to me. Never could you mean anything to me. All you did was distroy me life. you know that i loved you but you never did anyhting. Never. I HATE YOU!!!!!!"  
" No please Pan i'm sorry I will do everything to make it right again" Trunks said and suddenly he was in pan her bathroom.  
He saw pan cutting her wrist and tried to stop her but it was no use, it was like he wasn't even there. Suddenly gohan came in the room.  
" Pan. What have you done. no please." Gohan said and you could see the tears in his eyes.  
" No daddy leave me alone. i want to be with grandpa. Leave me alone. i don't belong her. LEAVE ME ALONE" Pan yelled and her ki should have been going higher by the minut but because of the fact that she was losing blood it drooped.  
" No pan noooooooo" Trunks yelled and he suddenly woke up in sweat. He quickly went to pan her bed and saw her stirring in her bed.  
" No daddy leave me alone" He heard Pan say and he gasped. He quickly looked at her wrist and saw that there were scarf. You could not see them all to well because say-ijn heal so fast but if you would look closely you could see them.  
" Oh my god pan. what have you done" Trunks whisperd and Pan woke up.  
" Trunks??Trunks??" pan asked but she saw that Trunks was to shocked to answer.  
" Trunks what is wrong??" she then saw what he was looking at and that he was holding her wrist. She quickly slapped his hand away and that woke Trunks up from his shock.  
" Pan why are you doing this. Why??"  
" You wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone ok" Pan said but trunks just sat next to her bed.  
" Please just tell me"  
" I can't"  
" Why not??" trunks asked but Pan wouldn't answer and he saw a tear slip down her cheek.  
" Why are you in so much pain pan?? why? i want to help you" Trunks said but Pan just walked out of the bed.  
" Just go back to your mommie" Pan said in an angry voice.  
" Well I can't because she would rape me" Trunks said and that made pan laugh.  
" I'm sorry Trunks but i have a lot on my mind. i will tell you when the time is ready ok" Pan said and trunks nodded.  
" Ok come on lets train we can finally train without everyone around us" Trunks said and they both went to sit down on the ground. (you know like gohan and Krillin). Pan closed her eyes and so did Trunks. Soon they were fighting in their minds the whole night. Gohan and Krillin came in their room when they heard Bulma screaming.  
" What is it Bulma" Krillin asked and bulma pointed at Trunks and Pan.  
" look at them, they're like in a trance" Bulma said and both Krillin and gohan looked at them.  
" They're just training in their mind. it's ok" Krillin said but Gohan didn't agree.  
" But how do they know of this technic" Gohan said.  
" Well they're from the futur so they must have learned. They must know you in the futur" Bulma said and suddenly both Trunks and pan got up.  
" Hey why are you all in our room??" Pan asked and she went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
" Well bulma saw you and was concered" Krillin said and Trunks nodded.  
Suddenly they heard a beep telling they were reaching planet namek.  
Everyone went to there seats and Pan run out of the bathroom with her towel on and all the man were drooling.  
" Hey you know T" Bulma said to get Trunks his attention back to her instead of Pan.  
" I was only worried about you you know" Bulma said and she got closer to Trunks.  
" Um bulma were almost landing" Pan said and bulma quickly went to her own chair. Trunks mouthed a thanks to Pan but when he saw what evil look she had in her eyes he got scared.  
*ooh shit she gonna blackmail me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever* Trunks thought untill suddenly the ship came crashing down.  
  
HEY!!!I'm in a happy mood again :P well i hope you liked this chappy. sorry bout the thing with pan and trunkd that they were training in their minds. hehehhe I kind of forgot what it's called. sorry. well please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	5. dumb

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Pan yelled as she woke up, suddenly she heard laughter. She saw krillin,gohan,Bulma and Trunks standing there laughing with some nameks.  
" What are you laughing all abuot huh???SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Pan yelled and everyone just shut up.  
" So Pa" Trunks was about the say her real name but pan gave him a death glare and luckely he remember that they weren't aloud to say their real names.  
" So P, what kind of dream were you having??" Trunks asked and pan smilled sweetly.  
" Well first I was having this like really good dream, but then you came in the dream and it turned into a nightmare" Pan said smiling. She walked towards the nameks and looked at them.  
" So you are nameks huh??" Pan asked and they nodded.  
" Well if this is planet namek could you please help us look for the dragonballs??" Bulma asked and suddenly one of the nameks spoke up.  
" Yes we will help you, now come with us" The one namek said.  
" So Bulma can we trust these guys??" Pan asked and bulma nodded.  
" While you were asleep, the nameks called:Raichi and Zaikro, took care of us and you. They found our ship. I have the dragonrader and there really are dragoballs here and Zakro has allready found one dragonball. it's like really large." bulma said cheerfully.  
*UGH!!and she is the one with the brains in the family, the brains must come later, i think that she has now the brains of her mother" pan thought and she quickly walked towards trunks who was talking to Gohan.  
"So then I was like, you want to fight me, well come on then, huh or are you to chicken and then he was like" Pan interrupted trunks before he could speak any further.  
*his brains must come with time too, just like his mother's brains* Pan thought and she giggled a little.  
"T could you please come with me" Pan said but Trunks didn't have time to respond because Pan dragged him behind her.  
" What the hell are you doing, you're telling something about yourself aren't you??What the hell was you telling him about" Pan asked and Trunks turned red.  
*Ugh how am I going to tell her that it was the time that I saved her from this stupid guy, eventhough she didn't needed to be saved*  
" Um i was telling about, um the tournament when I was 8, yeah that's what I was telling Gohan" Trunks said and he smiled.  
" Ugh you are so arrogant" Pan said and she walked towards Bulma.  
" So did you find anything yet??" Pan asked Bulma and she nodded.  
" yeah there is one dragonball right ahead" Bulma said and she walkes towards it. She then found an stairscase that leads according the dragonradar to an dragonball.  
" Ewwwww there are like skeletons here" Bulma says and she looks on the wall.  
" Look you guys there are some kind of paintings on these walls" Bulma says. Everyone looks around trying to find the dragonball when finally bulma find it.  
"I FOUND IT!!I FOUND IT!!" She yelles and jumps up and down she then looks towards the dragonball and sees it lying in a skeletonsmouth.  
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY, TTTTTTTTTTTTTT GET IT AWAY FROM ME" Bulma yelles and she runs towards trunks and clungs onto his leg.  
" you big baby" Pan sayd and she grabs the dragonball. The quickly walk back to the staircase and walk up.  
" Hey why did you call me a big baby" Bulma askes Pan but Pan just walks away.  
" Hey answer me. Ugh freak!!" Bulma says and pan freezes.  
" What did you say??"  
" You heard me" Bulma says and Pan walks towards Bulma.  
" Just because you think you are smart and have the dragonballrater doesn't mean that you are great or nice. You're just a BITCH!!" Pan yelles and suddenly everyone turns to her and bulma.  
" WELL YOU ARE A BIG COW" Bulma yelles back and everyone feels Pan her power level going up.  
" WELL YOU ARE A WEAKLING WITH STUPID HAIR" Pan yelles and her power level goes even higher.  
" WELL i JUST NOW THAT T LIKES ME BETTER THEN YOU" Bulma yelles and Pan her ki goes even higher. Just a moment away from ssj.  
" HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU BETTER YOU HIS" Before pan can continue trunks slaps his hand over her mouth.  
" Your my friend, hehehe, yeah that was what she was going to say" Trunks says and quickly walk away from the group but not before hearing krillin yell  
" Hey I'm also here, I am also a guy"  
" Pan, you better be calm again" Trunks says and he feels pan her power level going down  
" I'm sorry, but she was really getting on my nerves"   
"I know she did, i mean I could feel your ki going up, but we have to be carefull" Trunks says and pan nods. They walk towards the group to go and search for another dragonball.  
" I found one, come on it's over there" Gohan yells and runs quickly(with his little leggs ^_^) towards to the place where the dragonratar is pointing at. Trunks was about to get it when a dinosaur takes it from him.  
" Hey that was mine you big, stupid purple thingie" trunks yelles after the dinosaur before pan pulles him with her to chase after the dinosaur. They come to a pond and Zaikro tells them to stop but Pan keeps running untill she's in the pond.  
" Oh no, it's like acid" Raichi says and Pan hear this. Because of the power that she has she feels nothing.  
*ooh shit, I must pretend that I'm hurting like hell*Pan thinks and she looks at the z-gang.  
"auw,auwuauauauuauaauauauaawww, i am ssooooooo much pain right now" she looks if they fell for it and she sees trunks flying towards her.  
" Pan are you allright" Trunks says and Pan hit's him on the head.  
" Trunks i was only faking it, you stupid ass" Pan says and trunks smiles.  
" So you are ok" He says and Pan sweatdropps  
*how dumb can you be*She thinks and quickly flies down.  
  
  
So what did you think of this new chappy?? Well i hope you liked it. I have this new story called *the amazon*. I hope that you'll like that too. Well please R&R  
Miss myrhe 


	6. fight

"P are you ok" Krillin asks and looks dreamely at her.  
" Uh yeah Krillin I'm fine" Pan says and looks discusting. She sees Trunks trying to hold his laughter in.  
" Don't say a word, you hear, not a word" Pan says and she quickly walked to zaikro.  
" So what are we going to do now??" Trunks asks as he walks also towards the two nameks.  
" Well we could use a suit that I have, but it's really small" Ziakro says and he's going to get it. After half an hour he comes back with a ship and the suit.  
You can only stay in the pond for like 10 seconds ok" Ziakro says and everyone noddes.  
" So whos' going" Krillin asks and Gohan steps forward.  
" I will, I mean nobody else fits in it" Gohan says and he quickly puts on his suit. He jumps in the pond.   
Bulma quickly goes to trunks and Krillin goes to Pan.  
" oooh T, what's going to happen to gohan..if anything happens to him chi-chi going to kill me" Bulma says and she hides behind Trunks.  
Meanwhile pan has also a hard time.  
" P I am so worried about Gohan, I just..oooooohh" Krillin starts crying and buries his face into Pan's shoulder.  
" It's just that I love him as a brother and.." Krillin begins to cry again.  
" um it's ok?" Pan says and she want to pat him on the head, but she doesn't feels his hair, only his bald head  
*eeeeeeeeeeeeeewww this is like so gross, I want to go back...please let me go backkkkkkkkkk* Pan screams in her mind.  
" P you are here for me when no one's around for me..and I just llloo" Krillin begins but Trunks interrupts him.  
" P come with me quickly" without hesitation she goes with Trunks.  
" What is it trunks" Pan whispers and trunks laughes.  
" I just thought that I should save you from....KRILLIN" Trunks says and he burst out into laughter.  
" Well luckely he's not my father" Pan says and that immiatly shut Trunks up.  
" Come on I think gohan might be back" Pan says and she pulls trunks with her.  
They hear Gohan talking.  
" yeah and then the rop broke and then I was like stuck so i had to a Masenko and that was like so cool" Gohan says and he smiles proudly and holdes the Dragonball in front of him. They quickly go and search for the other dragonball. As they are in a desert Bulma begins to sing.  
" Looking for a dragonball...gotta find the dragonball" Bulma sings and everyone is holding Pan because other wise she would kill Bulma.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH i can't take it anymore. Her voice is like so UGLY!!!!!!!!" pan yelles and bulma turnes around.  
" What did you say??My voice is beautifull. it's much prettier that yours" Bulma says and she sticks her nose in the ear.  
" No it's not, it's to ugly to even listen to" Pan says.  
" Bitch" Bulma sayd but before Pan can say anything trunks hold her back.  
" Come on let her" Trunks says but Krillin walks towards him.  
" Don't you tell P what to do" Krillin says and he gets in a fighting stance.  
" Shut up little baldman" Trunks says and Krillin tries to punch him.  
" apeface" Pan says and she slaps bulma. Bulma duggs her nails in Pan her flesh but Pan just throwes her away.  
" You weakling" Trunks says to Krillin and moves aside as Krillin tries to punch him.  
" You reuned my hair" Bulma yelles and she runs to Pan.  
" You must dieeeeee" Bulma yelles and she jumpes towards Pan but she just flys away and Bulma crashed with her face in to sand.  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelles and everyone looks tawords Gohan.  
" Ok I don't want you figthing so just stop it. Got it" Gohan says but Bulma just laughs.  
" Just piccolo can do that doesn't mean that you can" Bumla says angry.  
" DON'T YOU INSULT MY F..........." Pan yelles but again Trunks slappes his hand over her mouth.  
" Don't you insult my friend...yeah that was she about to say" Trunks says.  
" Ok come on you guys we have to search for the dragonball" Trunks says and everyone agrees.  
The find the next dragonball moving all around.  
" It's moving all around" Bulma says(^_^) and they see a tornado.  
" Well we must get the dragonball" Zaikro says and hides quickly behinds a rock when the tornado comes towards him.  
  
SO what did you think of this new chappy??? well I hope you liekd it....and SO MUCH THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LIKE: Nyago, dr.squee, Z,Mhealeayah,trunkslover, ambreen, Adria, angelofhell thank you!!!...well please R&R  
Miss myrhe 


	7. almost

hey   
I'm gonna put Vegeta and Goku later in the story a little later ok :P sorry but they just can't fit in the story right now.But they will come  
in the story ok so don't worry.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh help me T, please me clother will ruin" Bulma  
yelled and hided behind Trunks.  
*Yeah right her clothers aren't ugly(hahahah I did this for you Z:D) allready, ugh she has no taste" Pan thought and she walked towards  
Gohan.  
" Hey gohan i think you should get the dragonball, you know to test your p.............." Pan saw that Trunks was jumping in the tornado.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH T get out of there right now" Pan yelled and trunks got out of the tornado.  
" What do think you were doing??" Pan said to Trunks and trunks smiled.  
" Well i was going to get the dragonball" Trunks said and he hold the dragonball in front of him.  
" YOU STUPID DUMBASSHOLE" Pan yelled but Gohan didn't understand.  
" pan why are you yelling at him for, I mean he did get the dragonball" Gohan said inoccently.  
*ugh what is my dad a stupid mothersboy* Pan thought but still smiled.  
" ooh your right Gohan, I think i'm gonna talk with T over there to say how thankfull I am" Pan said and she dragged trunks with her.  
The whole z-gang only heard some yelling and then seeing Pan hugging trunks.  
" Um why did you do that Pan, i thought you were mad at me" Trunks asked.  
" Well they thought i was going to say how thankfull i was, but I actually i was going to yell at you, but they didn't know that" Pan said  
and trunks smiled.  
" So you weren't mad at me" Trunks said and hugged Pan.  
" Ugh Trunks get of of me" Pan said but trunks kept holding her.  
*I wish we could stay like this forever* Trunks thought when suddenly he felt a fist in his stomache.  
" Trunks i sad LET ME GO" Pan yelled and stomped back to the z-gang.  
" woman i will never understand them" Trunks said confussed and walked back to the z-gang.  
Bulma put the dragonradar on and walked towards the place the dragonradar was pointing at. The finally came in a forest that was dark so   
krillin lighted a branch. he walked towards Pan.  
" Hey P look I have fire" Krillin said and he put his arm around Pan and let the branch go and it fell on the ground. the ground  
suddenly began to shake.  
" look what you have done now Krillin" Trunks said and walked towards them, while Bulma still was holding his hand.  
" I am sooo scared" Bulma said and she grabbed his other hand to.  
" Sorry bulma but i must know what's going on here" Trunks said and handed her to Zaikro(hahahahaha she deserves that!!!!) and Bulma  
looked discusting while Pan was laughing her ass of untill she felt two hands holding her own.  
" Help us P" Gohan said and she looked at the other side and saw Krillin holding her other hand.  
*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW somebody please sssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee* Pan pleaded in her mind. She looked behind her and saw Trunks laughing his ass off.  
" Zaikro what's going on" Pan asked and tried to get rit of Gohan and Krillin but it didn't work.  
" Well i have no idea" Zaikro said when suddenly the ground went up and flew.  
" aaaaah how can the ground fly" Trunks asked and everybody sweatdropped.  
" ugh T ofcoures the ground can't fly" Pan yelled and looked down.  
" we're on birds" Gohan said when a bird flew to them and tried to get them of the back of the bird that they were on.  
They all quickly ducked.  
" What do we do now??" Krillin asked.  
" Well we have to get of this bird" Bulma said and she walked towards them.  
" Well we could land on that castle" Zaikro said and everyone nodded.  
" Well take us there allready" Bulma yelled and she hold on to trunks.  
" You can lift me up right T??" She asked and trunks nodded and bulma smilled sweetly and looked evilly at Pan.  
" sure bulma, I'll do anything for my" Before he could continue Pan interrupted him.  
" Just fly T, just fly" She said and lifted of the bird with Zaikro in her arms(hahahahahahahhaha _)  
When they got there bulma put the dragonradar on.  
" The dragonradar in pointing that a dragonball is somewhere in the castle" Bulma said and they looked through a window and saw a giant.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bulma yelled untill Krillin put his hand over her mouth.  
" shut up you stupid baby" Pan whisperd and looked back in the room.  
" Ok come on you guys we have to find the draognball" Pan said and everyone nodded.  
" Pan, i just wanted to say, that if we don't make it well...I loooo" Trunks started but Pan interrupted him.  
" Trunks we are going ot make it ok" Pan said and trunks nodded.  
* what was he going to say??* Pan thought and quickly got in the room.  
" Ok we have to find the dragonball" Krillin whisperd and everyone nodded. Krillin,Gohan on the ground. Pan and Trunks in the sky and Bulma,Zaikro on the bed.(wink.^_^.wink)  
" Trunks i was just wondering what were you going to say??" Pan asked and trunks blushed.  
" Well i just well I like you, very much and not just as a friend" Trunks said and he flew closer to Pan.  
" I like you to Trunks" Pan said and she also flew closer to him, they were mm away when they suddenly heard Bulma scream.  
* almost* they both thought and quickly flew down to bulma.  
" What is it" Pan asked and looked annoyed.  
" Well i found the dragonball and the giant turned around and had like snot hanging out of his nose" Bulma said and pointed to the giants earring while everyone was gagging. Everyone walked to the giants earring and started pulling on it, for like half an hour when finally the dragonball came loss.  
and the giant woke up.  
" shit,shit,shit" Pan said and she grabbed Zaikro.  
" Come on we have to go and quick" Pan yelled and flew out the window. Trunks grabbed Bulma and flew away with Krillin and Gohan behind him.  
  
  
YAY!!!another chappy.......well please tell me what you think ok(meaning please R&R...^_^)  
Miss myrhe 


	8. everything goes wrong

"oh my dende, this is like so cold" Pan said and the z-fighters looked strange at her.  
" Who is dende??" Gohan asked while krillin put an arm around Pan. She pushed him off and answer the question.  
" It's um someone from the futur" pan said and grinned.  
* great work Pan* Pan thought and she quickly went furder in the cave.  
" Bulma how long untill we get to the 6 dragonball??" Trunks asks and Bulma smiles sweetly at him.  
" not long, teetjie" Bulma said and Pan burst in the fits of laughter.  
" teetjie...hahahahahhaahahahaaaa" Pan said but quickly shut up when she felt the ground began to shake.  
" We must be quiet" Gohan said and pan looked discusting  
* we must be quiet, my ass....when I get home. ugh I'll do something to him, wonder who's fault it is that he is like this* Pan though and   
smirked.  
" It's there" Bulma yelled and again the ground began to shake.  
" Bulma you know what gohan said we must be quiet" Trunks said and smiled proudly  
* ugh he thinks he so tough, don't make me laugh, he's just trying to be dad, though he kind of cute. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm going  
crazy here, I'm thinking Trunks is cute* Pan thought when suddenly Bulma said something.  
" Hey where the hell is Zaikro and that other namek, i kind of forgot his name, I mean he didn't say anything while we were searching for  
the dragonballs" Bulma said and everyone looked around.  
" I don't know, but common i don't feel like sitting in this ice cave any longer then I need to be" Pan said and she began to melt  
the ice that was around the dragonball and soon Trunks, Krillin and gohan joined her.  
"YAY!!!! it's done" Trunks, Krillin and gohan yelled.  
" Sssssssssssshhhh, be quiet" Bulma and pan said and smirked untill suddenly the ground began to shake and the fell down.  
" ooh shit, what are we going to do now" Bulma asked while sliding down. everyone went their seprate ways because of the ice.  
" TTTTTTTT, krillin, gohan, P wheer are you" Bulma yelled when suddenly Pan came flying and got Bulma.  
" We have to find the others" Pan said and went to locate their ki.  
* I just hope that Trunks is ok  
What are you talking about, trunks can take of himself  
But still, I mean he could get hurt  
yeah he is that dumb  
You shut up, stupid mind  
ooh my god, I'm really going crazy, I have a second personalety in my mind* pan thought when she saw Trunks, gohan and Krillin sitting on an  
ice block.  
" P come on" Trunks yelled and pan flew down.  
" Where were you i was worried about you" Pan said and blushed when she remeberd what she just said  
* did I just say that*   
* did Pan just say that*  
* noo my peepie said that about stupid purple haird T*  
* Teetjie your not buying this right??*  
That were Pan, Trunks, Krillin and Bulma their thought. Gohan just stared at them. Sudenly there was a giant ice ball coming towards them.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Everyone yelled except pan ofcourse who just said: "you big babys"  
" Shoot it, T shoot iiiiiiiiitttttt" Bulma yelled and went crazy and kept saying: 'I don't want to die just yet, I don't want to die"  
" i got, we must shoot, the ice crystals" Krillin said and laughed.  
" You think your so smart don't you" Trunks said and looked discustingly at him, krillin was about to say something when Pan interrupted  
them.  
" Both of you shut up, ok Krillin your plan could work, but i'm not sure, well we havn't got another plan so lets do it" Pan said and  
everyone nodded.  
"Ok ready" Pan said and everyone shoot their ki balls at the ice crystals on the cealing, unfortunatly the ice ball was now the ice ball with  
spikes on it.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH this is all your fault stupid boldy" Trunks yelled and suddenly their was a bump  
and everyone flew off the iceblock.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Pan yelled untill she sudenly saw an exit.  
" Hey, come on, lets go to the exit" Pan said and Trunks grabbed Bulma who was still in trance, or so Trunks thought. What he didn't know   
was that Bulma was laughing evilly at Pan.  
" Stupid Bitch" Pan mumbled and got to the exit. Everyone fell down an ice hill and the spiky iceball went after them. Luckely they can fly  
except bulma but who needs her muahaaaahahahaaahhaha....hehehhehee sorry ofcourse she's still alive....:P  
They fly up the hill and Trunks has bulma in his arms.  
" ooooooooooh teetjie you saved me" Bulma said and kissed Trunks on the cheeck. They all flew up the icehill and Bulma put the dragonlocater  
on to look where the last dragonball is.  
They got to an lake, where according to the dragonradar the last dragonball is.  
" Hey you guys havn't we've been here" Trunks asks and Pan sweatsdropps and pulles him with her.  
" Trunks you stupid.....ugh I don't know what to call you anymore, but Krillin was sapposse to say that" Pan whisperd and Trunks smiled.  
" Well i said it before him, I mean that's not that bad right" trunks said and Pan falls animestyle.  
Trunks, krillin and gohan jump on the stones in the lake because it might be dangerous for the girls.  
" yeah right, dangerous for us, Don't make me laugh, I can take care of my self thank you" Pan said and looked cranky.  
" Oh don't be a dragg Pan, atleast we don't have to do anything" Bulma said and was blowing on her nails.  
" Bulma if i may ask why are you blowing on your nails" pan asked and bulma smiled.  
" Yes you may ask, while you were bussy with my T, I was painting my nails" Bulma said and pan got really pissed off.  
" You T, you stupid......." Before pan could continue Pan and Bulma were grabbed by Zaikro and Zaichri.  
" Help us" Bulma yelled and pan and bulma looked at the lake and saw that Trunks, krillin and gohan were stuck.  
  
  
NOW WHATTTTTTTTTTTT??????????????????????????????????? muahahahahahhahaha you won't know...well acutally you could know because  
these are old episodes...:P................well please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	9. namek

"get the hell off of me, you stupid ugly nameks" Bulma yelled and struggled but she couldn't get lose.  
Pan pushed her powerlevel even higher and the nameks had to transform in their original form. Ugly pink creaturs.  
" Ewww you guys are so....ugly" Bulma said and kicked Zaikro in a private place...(wink...wink)  
Pan powerd up some more and throwed Zaikro and Zaichri in the lake. The lake suddenly fanished and Trunks, krillin and Gohan  
saw that creaturs were holding them, they all quickly shot a ki blast at them and got away, while Zaikro and Zaichri were  
being eaten. Suddenly pan flew towards them.  
" P what are you doing honey?" Krillin asked and looked worried but trunks looked discusting.  
" They might know where our ship is" Pan yelled and quickly got them out of the claws of the creaturs.  
" So where is our ship" Gohan asked when Pan put them on the ground.  
They didn't answer so pan picked them up and lifted them above the lake, that wasn't a lake anymore....weird..._  
" Ok ok we'll tell you" Zaikro said and pan put them on the ground again.  
" It's a mile away, or something like that" He said and everyone quickly flew a mile away.  
" Muahahahahhahaahahah we got rit of them, and now we can fly away with their ship" Zaikro said but trunks and pan with their trained   
say-ijn hearing heard what he said and quickly flew back  
" Ok where is it really" Pan asked and picked them up when they wouldn't listen.  
" Tell us where it is" Pan threatend and they both nodded.  
" Well put us down allready" Zaikro said but Pan only smirked.  
" Your going to show us where it is" Pan said and the rest of the z-fighters flew up.  
" Ok, we'll do what you ask" Zaikro said and he pointed to a direction.  
They flew for a day when they finally came to their ship and they flew down.  
" Come on let's go" Krillin said and bulma said the password *piccolo* and everyone enterd when suddenly they heard a   
squeaking voice saying *piccolo* and saw Zaikro and Zaichri entering the ship.  
" So that's what his real voice is like" Trunks said and smiled.  
" cool!!!" Trunks said and everyone sweatdropped. Krillin and gohan pushed them out again with some help from bulma her nails and Pan started  
the ship.  
" P how did you start the ship" Bulma asked and Pan smiled and put a hand behind her head.  
" hehehhehe I just pushed some buttons?? Yeah i just pushed some bottons" Pan said and grinned.  
*I know that from somewhere* Gohan though but just forgot about it.  
While they were heading to the real planet namek everyone went to their rooms  
" So Pan" Trunks asked and Pan looked up from her magazine.  
" Was you really worried about me??" Trunks asked and pan blushed.  
" Well yeah but it was only a thing of the moment i think" Pan said and she looked at Trunks.  
* it looks like he is dissapointed* pan thought and smiled a little.  
" But ofcourse i was really worried about you" Pan said and trunks smiled.  
" Really because i was also worried about you" Trunks said and pan's smile grew even bigger.  
" The thing what you said when we were at the castle did you really mean it" Pan asked and Trunks nodded and Trunks got of his bed and walked   
towards Pan her bed.(nooooooooo there not going to that you hentai's....)  
" I really like you, and i don't care about the age difference" Trunks said and leaned closer and kissed her, Pan was to shocked to react and  
pushed him away when she woke up from her little shocktrance(is that a word...hihi...just like nimbus)  
" Pan, what's wrong, i thought this is what you wanted, I mean you did say that you liked me too" trunks said confussed and Pan got of the  
bed.  
" I don't know trunks. I am also confussed just like you, I mean I land in the past because I want to kill myself, and then you kiss me and  
i see my dad and krillin likes me, it's just so confussing right now,  
and gross if you think about it" Pan said and walked out of their room.  
" I am sorry, but I don't know what I want yet ok" Pan said before she closed the door.  
Trunks said there confussed on pan's bed.  
" What have i done" Trunks said before falling asleep on pan's bed.  
Pan came back in her room and saw Trunks on her bed. She went to his bed and so the two lovers(well not yet;)) slept in eachothers bed.  
Pan woke up and saw that Trunks was gone and so it went on, Trunks and pan avoid eachother and got jealouse when Bulma and Krillin did  
anything with their lovers9yeah i know their not lovers yet, but hey I couldn't say this sentence other wise :P:P)  
After a long time(Time goes quick right??:P) they landed on namek.  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, finally on namek" Bulma yelled and everyone was jumping except Pan and trunks.  
* ugh we have arrived so late, we could have goten there sooner but because of trunks and me, we didn't get here sooner because we didn't  
become friends with the kids from the inviseble spaceship. they could have told us a technic that made our ship go faster to namek but no,  
Trunks and i had to be so dumb, didn't we* pan thought and looked said.  
* I want to kiss her, but i can't. this is so hard for me and I have no one to talk to* Trunks thought when suddenly their ship was being   
blasted. Everyone all looked up and saw Vegeta.  
" Wasn't he suppose to be fighting Cui?" Pan whisperd to Trunks and Trunks nodded.  
" Yeah but because of the fact that it took so long for us to get here, he allready defeted him" Trunks whisperd back to Pan and Pan just  
realised how close they were and moved a step away.  
" Ah i see you came here also to look for the dragonballs" Vegeta said and smirked.  
" And i see that you brought new people" Vegeta said and flew down.  
" Pretty too" Vegeta said and Pan blushed.  
*shit he can't like pan* trunks thought and wrapped an arm around Pan.  
" She is my mate" Trunks said and pan was pulled towards him.  
" Who are you, and how come you know about mating?" Vegeta asked and got in a figthing stance.  
" None of your bussniss" Pan said and walked away from Trunks and also got in a figthing stance.  
" T she's not your mate" Krillin whisperd and trunks looked at him.  
" Well she is going to be" Trunks said and smirked. Meanwhile there was also something going on between gohan and bulma.  
" This is all your fault Gohan, you wanted to wish Piccolo back" Bulma said and sat down.  
" No it is not, it's your fault because you wanted to bring yamcha back" Gohan said and also said down.   
Back to Trunks and Krillin.  
" Bitch" Krillin said and laughed.  
" Hocker" Trunks said and Krillin slapped him. in return trunks scratched him.  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah what have you done to my beautfull skin" Krillin said and pulled on trunks his hair.  
" Nobody touches my hair" Trunks said and slapped Krillin.  
Back at Pan and Vegeta.  
" I see you are strong girl" vegeta said and pan smirked.  
" more powerfull then you Veggie" Pan said and Vegeta attacked her.  
Back to gohan and Bulma  
" Stupid" Gohan said and grinned.  
" Apeface" Bulma said and laughed.  
And that's how it started the bitch fight between trunks and Krillin, the dirtyword fight between Gohan and bulma and the ki blasting fight   
between Vegeta and Pan.  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo what did you think of this chappy...hope you liked it....  
Please R&R  
Miss myrhe 


	10. go away

When Vegeta charged towards her she allready was gone.  
" AHHHHHHH you stupid girl, you are dead, you hear me dead, nobody calles me Veggie, well my mommie did, AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaah your making my confussed, you are dead" Vegeta said and saw that Pan was sleeping.  
" AAAAAAAH you stupid igrl" Vegeta yelled and pan woke up.  
" Sorry I was just listening to your beautifull speech when i fell alseep, wonder how that happen??" Pan said and smirked.  
Vegeta charged again at her, but it was no use Pan was to quick for him.  
" How is it possible that you are so powerfull" Vegeta asked and pan smirked again.  
" Yeah you would like to know wouldn't you" Pan said and walked tawords Gohan and bulma.  
" stupid..um bitch" Gohan said and Bulma was shocked but Pan only smirked.  
" Gohan what would your mother say about the word that you just used" Bulma said and Gohan looked at his tiny little shoes.  
" Sorry" Gohan said and Pan looked dissapointed.  
" Ahh no shouting and bitching at eachother" Pan said and walked towards Trunks and Krillin.  
" You girl teach me how to become stronger" Vegeta said and Pan gave him a punch that knocked him out.  
" what a pain in the ass" Pan mubled and walked further to Trunks and krillin. She saw Krillin pulling on Trunks his hair and Trunks digging his nails in Krillin's head.  
" Well you have stupid purple hair" Krillin said and pulled even harder on his hair.  
" Well you have no hair and no sense of fashion" Trunks said and smirked when suddenly he felt someone pull on his ear. He looked at Krillin and saw that someone was also pulling on his ear.  
" You big babys" Pan said and pushed them away from eachother.  
" now lets go and find the dragonballs" Pan said and everyone followed her. Trunks had his father in his arms.  
" Hey Bulma" Pan asked and Bulma looked at her.  
" Yeah P" Bulma said and Pan looked shy at her.  
" You really like t" Pan asked and Bulma just blushed.  
" Well he has this thing that is so familiar" Bulma said and pan nodded.  
" I understand, well thank you" Pan said and walked to Trunks who was day dreaming  
* all these things are going wrong, my dad and krillin liking her, and she still thinks i am some dumb player* trunks thought and looked sad.  
" Should i carry Vegeta" Pan asked and trunks nodded no.  
" I am really sorry...." Pan began but Trunks interrupted her.  
" yeah I know you are, but still, you know, how hard this is for me, I can't have you because you are confussed, don't you think I am confussed" Trunks said and looked at pan.  
" Why will you not understand that i can't stop lo....I mean liking you if you keep being near to me" Trunks said and quickly walked foreward.  
" But Trunks" Pan was again being interrupted by Trunks.  
" Please just go away, ok" Trunks said and pan walked away.  
" Hey Bulma, how long is it before we find the dragonball" Trunks asked her and she pointed at a direction.  
" Well I think that we're almost there" Bulma responded and trunks nodded.  
" How is he doing" Bulma asked and pointed at Vegeta.  
" Um well i'm not sure" Trunks said and smiled.  
*she allready likes him* Trunks thought and his smile grew bigger.  
" What are you smiling about hunky" Bulma asked and his smile turned into a frown.  
" Nothing, nothing" Trunks said and quickly walked to Gohan.  
They finally came to village on namek but there was no village, there were dead nameks lying everywhere.  
" who has done this" Gohan asked and looked around and his ki level turned higher.  
" I bet Frieza has done this" Pan said and everyone nodded except trunks.  
" Hey I know frieza" Trunks said and pan sweatdropped.  
" He was that nice guy right??that helped you guys out on namek" Trunks said and grinned and Pan fell.   
" Come on pan get up" Trunks said and smiled.  
" Trunks you dumbass" Pan whisperd in his ear and went to look around.  
" Yeah this is Frieza's handywork allright" Pan said but nobody was paying attention to her.  
" How come they know about Frieza" Bulma said and looked at Pan and Trunks.  
Suddenly Gohan and Krillin powerd up and Vegeta woke up and also powerd up.  
" I don't want to hurt you" Pan said and walked away.  
" You lied to us" Gohan said and shot a ki blast. Trunks just slapped it away.  
" We really don't wnat to hurt you" Trunks said but Vegeta then shot a ki blast at Trunks.  
" Come on Trunks we are not welcom here" Pan said and grabbed his arm.  
" But Pan, what about the ginyu force, and Frieza(yeah he now knows that frieza is bad :P)" Trunks said and looked at Pan.  
" I know that but right now they don't want our help" Pan said and Pan did instant transmission.  
" oh great, we have no food, it's cold and there is no night so I can't sleep and my cuddly fluffy isn't here and my toothbrush is in the ship" Trunks wined and pan sweatdropped(she does that a lot)  
" I know that but we have to hide here untill everything is cool again, and untill the z-gang is in danger" Pan said and she shiverd.  
Trunks wrapped an arm around her but pan slapped it away.  
" Pan you are being a baby, i'm doing this because we are both cold" Trunks said and he wrapped both his arms around her and Pan leaned at him.  
" I wish we could stay like this" trunks mubled and looked down if pan heard but she was allready asleep.  
  
  
HEY what did you guys think of this chappy?? I little serious huh?? well please R&R  
Thank you :P  
Miss myrhe 


	11. Grandpa goku!!

Pan woke up and felt two strong arms around her. she just wanted to lie in those arms forever but knew she couldn't.  
*I just can't* pan thought but soon she fell asleep again.   
" Pan??Pan" She heard a voice call her name and she looked around.  
" Pan??Paaaaaan" She heard someone yell again, when she saw a person coming closer to her.  
" Trunks?" Pan asked when she saw his face but he did not answer.  
" Pan, where are you, how could you leave me, i loved you, but you had to go away" Trunks yelled and a   
tear slipt down Pan's cheek.  
" Pan Pan" trunks yelled again her name and Pan went to stand in front og him but he didn't see her.  
* What is that smell?* Pan thought and she looked around. Suddenly she saw a table full of food.  
" Pan??Pan??" Trunks sniffled.  
"What's that smell" Trunks aksed and he saw the table full of food.  
" Well Pan can wait" Trunks said he ate his food up in a matter of minutes. Pan sweatdropped.  
Pan saw suddenly Trunks lying down on his bed and she suddenly was some where else.  
" Pan what are you doing" Trunks asked dreamPan who was cutting her wrist.  
" Pan please don't" Trunks said and a tear slipped down his cheek. pan saw this all in his dream.  
* how can he know this, he wasn't even there* pan thought and she looked at Trunks his dream again and  
saw her dreamdad coming in the room, and screaming no.  
She suddenly woke up and looked at Trunks who was also sitting up with his arms stil around her.  
" Are you ok" Trunks asked and pan nodded. They suddenly felt a highpower level rising and  
quickly flew towards it.  
They saw Gohan and Krillin hugging Goku and Vegeta standing besides them.  
" Grandpan goku" Pan said and her ki became higher, and Goku, Krillin, gohan and Vegeta looked at the  
hill they were behind.  
" Woops" Pan whisperd and grinned.  
" Whoops??Whoops?? you get mad at me if I just...do anything" Trunks whisperd and Pan got mad.  
" Well i don't do stupid things, you only do that, remember the time you walked naked in my house,  
because you thought it was a naked party when I had my birthday party, or the time you peed in a cup in the movies because you didn't want to miss a peace of the movie" Pan said and Trunks blushed.  
Suddenly they felt a big powerlevel flowting over them.  
" heheheh caught" Pan said and grinned.  
" Who are you" Vegeta asked and Pan smirked.  
" Veggie you can't beat us, so don't even try" Pan said and Vegeta got pissed off.  
" Well anyway I don't care who you are, do you have food" Goku asked and everyone sweatdropped except Trunks.  
" I am kind of hungry to" Trunks said and grinned.  
" What you want to eat kakarot when they could be your enemies?" Vegeta asked and Goku nodded.  
" yeah, they look nice to me" Goku said and grinned. Pan and Trunks turned around and walked after Goku.  
" you know you could be family" Bulma said and Pan and Trunks froze.  
" How do you mean" Pan asked and smiled sweetly.  
" Well Goku and trunks grin the same and have the same apetite" Bulma said and Pan laughed.  
* Phew almost caught* Pan thought happely when suddenly Trunks said something.  
" Well the hunger is because of the say-ijn blood, and the grin is because of hanging out some much with Go" Pan slapped a hand over his   
mouth before her could continue.  
" Lets look for food" Pan said and pulled Trunks with her.  
*I am in the past with the dumbest guy ever, but also the cutest guy ever, WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????did i just thought that* Pan  
thought and looked confussed.  
"Wait, you are say-jins??" Vegeta asked and walked quickly towards Trunks and Pan.  
" Byeeee" Pan said and pulled Trunks with her, when suddenly the ginyu force(well some of the ginyu force) was before them.  
" Look what we've got here" Jeice said and walked around Pan.  
" She's got nice hair don't you think" Jeice said to Burter and burter nodded.  
" Yeah, but i still like the one with the blue hair better, it's fits better with my skin" Burters said and laughed.  
Pan and Bulma both look discusting.  
" Hey you guys he's right you know, you do kind of fit together bulma" Goku said and grinnes and everyone sweatdroppes.  
" NO THEY DO NOT, THEY DON'T FIT TOGETHER!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelles and everyone looks at him.  
" hehehehehe it was some kind of moment thing" Vegeta said and blushed.   
  
  
  
MUAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAH I changed the episode's totally......muahahahahahahahah...I am evil.....  
Please r&r  
Miss Myrhe  
p.s.  
Well anyway...I have a new site.....:D....it's a t/p site......you can go there by.......  
http://pan-loves-trunks.com/ 


	12. No

" Aaah Veggie likes Bulma" Pan said and smirked.  
" I do not you stupid woman, shut up, i want to fight" Vegeta said and he also smirked and looked at the ginyu force.  
" So who are you suppose to be, westlive??" Pan said and smirked while everyone except Trunks looked confussed.  
" Who is westlive??" Bulma asked and Pan sweatdropped.  
" hehehe no one" Pan said and blushed. They suddenly heard the ginyu force.  
" We are the ginyu force....(ok sorry, i just don't know that stupid thing that they sing)" the ginuy force said all together and did a stupid dance with it.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Pan laughed and fell on the ground while laughing.  
" No one makes funn of the ginyu force" Recoome said and looked angry.  
" Oh what are you going to do now, sing saterday nighfever" Pan said and again fell on the ground from laughing.  
" I am really getting tired of you little girl" Recoome said and Pan stood up.  
" No one calls me a little girl" Pan said and got in a fighting position.  
" oh you're really i trouble right now" Trunks said and smirked.  
" Go honey" Krillin yelled and pan quickly ran to a lake to puke.  
" Well that got rid of her, thanks baldy, who wants to fight me now" Recoome said and Vegeta smirked. At that moment pan came back and walked to Trunks.  
" hey what is he doing, wasn't I suppose to fight him?" Pan asked and Trunks nodded no.  
" Let him do this for him self" Trunks said and Pan nodded.  
" Hey Vegeta, why won't we fight together, you know to be best buddy's" Goku said and grinned.  
" I don't think so kakarot" Vegeta said and power up a bit, but it didn't harm goku.  
" Why not??I mean I totally think we could be best friends, and krillin could join us" Goku said and grinned again.  
" Well" Goku whisperd " Krillin is not that strong but he's really nice" Vegeta grunted.  
" SHUT THE FUCK UP" Vegeta yelled and turned around to look at recoome.  
" Fight me" Vegeta yelled and recoome flew at him.(ok I can't write fightingscene's, sorry, i really can't, so I'm not gonna write one :P)  
The fight lasted untill Goku interrupted Vegeta again while flying tawords recoome and flew in front of him.  
" I really think we should fight together, I mean i forgive you, for all the bad things you have done" Goku said and smiled.  
Vegeta began to power up more and more.  
" I had enough of you, I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND" Vegeta yelled and goku grinned.  
" I know you don't mean that Vegeta" goku said but before Vegeta could responce recoome flew at him and guldo stopped the time. He stood there grinning while the time was still frozen.  
" Trunks why is everyone standing still?" Pan asked and Trunks looked around.  
" I don't know, but now we have some time of our own" Trunks said and grinned.   
" Trunks i told you, you know what i think of us together" Pan said and while Pan and Trunks were talking guldo was doing something with a tree(aaaaah not that you hentai :p), he had made it with his mind as sharp as a knife and was aiming it at Vegeta and goku who stood past Vegeta.  
" muahahahah now you will die' Buldo said and was ready to let go of the tree from his mind untill he stopped.  
" I better let them onfreeze that will make it more painfull" Buldo said and grinned evilly.  
" I am sorry but I can't hold this on" Trunks said and Pan was shocked.  
" What can't you hold on, huh?" Pan said angry and turned around.  
" Don't walk away from me Pan, I lo" Pan interrupted trunks before he could say more.  
" Please don't say it, because i know you don't mean it" Pan said and suddeny she saw buldo with a tree.  
" But i do mean it" Trunks said to Pan but saw that she was staring at something.  
" Come on Trunks we have to save them" Pan said and Trunks nodded when suddenly the time turned back to normal. Buldo had tied Vegeta and Goku so they couldn't get lose.  
" Ha now you will die" Buldo said and he aimed the tree at them. Trunks shot a ki ball at it and the tree exploded.  
" What have you done" Buldo said and was ready to stop the time ones more, but pan shot a ki ball at him and he was dead.  
" P and T How did you know what guldo was going to do" Bulma asked and Pan and trunks looked at eachother.  
" Well when he froze time,everyone except him and we froze, i think it's because we are from a different time" Pan said and looked at Trunks again.  
" pan we have to talk" Trunks whisperd in pan her ear and dragged her with him.  
" Trunks what are you doing, look behind you they are fighting with the ginyu force" pan said and Trunks just looked at her.  
" i know but they can take care of them self. pan I love you, i can't help it, and I don't care what everyone thinks" Trunks said and Pan just looked down.  
" Please don't do this to me Trunks, not now, you know how confussed I am" Pan said but that didn't stop Trunks.  
" I am doing this to you, Pan i know you love me too, well maybe you don't love me, but I do know that you like me, why can't we just give it a try?" Trunks asked and Pan just nodded no.  
" I can't" Pan said looked in to Trunks his eyes. And at that moment Trunks kissed her. There was fire and smoke all around them because of the ki blasts, and both Trunks and Pan felt a sparkle. After some time Trunks let go of Pan and smiled.  
" I felt that and i know you did to, so why deni it" Trunks said and smiled.  
" No" Pan said and Turned around.  
  
  
  
  
YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!i HAVE A CHAPPY!!!!YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!  
Sorry for the cliffhanger :P:P  
Please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	13. hair

" What do you mean no, don't think I'm giving up pan, because I won't" Trunks said but Pan just walked away from him. Trunks flew infront  
of her and grabbed her arm.  
" Pan tell me right now, that you don't lo, no don't like me" Trunks said and pan looked down.  
" I don't like you" Pan mubbled but trunks didn't fell for it.  
" Say it to me while looking in my eyes" Trunks said and Pan looked up.  
" Ok maybe I do like you, and maybe i felt something when we kissed but" Trunks interrupted her before she could speak any further.  
" See you do like me, so why don't we give it a try" Trunks said and smiled.  
" Trunks if you just let me talk" Pan said and Trunks nodded.  
" You never showed me ever that you loved me or even liked me, and now that I am the only woman, and not your mother that you can" Pan   
stopped and she looked at her shoes.  
" That i can what Pan?? Do you really think I am doing this to just get in bed with you, then I am sorry that I thought i loved you, you are  
not the person I thought you were" Trunks said and walked away and went to fight. Pan flew away quickly from all the fighting.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHY DENDE, WHY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM, WE COULD NEVER BE TOGETHER"  
Pan yelled and her powerlevel rose and rose.  
"WHY DENDE,WHY" Pan yelled again and turned ssj, but still her powerlevel rose.  
" I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT, i AM SO CONFUSSED,WHYYYYYYYYYYYY" Pan yelled and she turned ssj2 for the first time.  
" ok we understand now, that you don't understand but could you please shut up" Zarbon said and smirked.  
Pan turned around to face whoever was talking to her.  
" Ah she's a pretty one too" Dodoria said and grinned, while pan was walking tawords them still in ssj2 form.  
" What are you doing you weak girl" Dodoria asked and Pan punched him in the gut.  
" I really don't feel like talking right now" Pan said and shot a ki blas at Dodoria who was dead immidiatly. Zarbon walked away from her.  
" gotta go" Zarbon said and flew away as fast as he could. Right after Zarbon left pan fell on the ground and dropped out of her ssj2   
state. She was to tired out from her new transformation.  
" I'm sorry Trunks" Pan whisperd before she went uncontius.  
Meanwhile Trunks,Goku,Vegeta,Gohan, Bulma and Krillin were eating.  
" So we did that quick didn't we, and it's all because we are all friends" Goku said and grinned while Vegeta grunded.  
" Yeah i like this" Bulma said and grabbed a peace of meat.(heheh don't know what kind of meat they have one namek :P)  
" Hey T where's P?" Gohan asked and Trunks grunded just like Vegeta.  
" how should i know" Trunks answerd angry and began to eat again.  
" Well I was only asking because i can't feel her ki" Gohan said and looked at Trunks when he stopped eating.  
" Oh no, what if something happend to her?" Trunks asked himself and went to search for her with everyone else. Bulma and gohan went to  
search together, Krillin and Goku, and Vegeta and trunks.  
" who are you" Vegeta asked while Vegeta and Trunks were flying.  
" You know who I am" Trunks answerd and looked at Vegeta.  
* luckely he'll change, after Mtrunks comes, oh shit, what now, he'll think I am MTrunks, shit, they must not remember anything or father   
will never change, and with that I have to find pan* Trunks thought and went to search even harder. He then saw a bag lying on the ground.  
" That is P her bag" Trunks said and went flying down. He grabbed the bag and went to look down.  
" She's not here" trunks said and looked for her ki again.  
" no really" Vegeta said and grunded and flew away but Trunks didn't even noticed.  
* pan where are you* Trunks thought and sat down and looked in the bag and saw food, and pictures.  
" Why did she even take this bag, i mean I was showing her that she shouldn't jump, and she takes a bag, that she even had time to grab a bag  
, I grabbed her pretty quick" trunks said to himself and smiles a bit. He then sees an orange clothing. It's her old bandana.  
" Why didn't you wear this anymore??" Trunks wondered and looked further in the bag.  
  
Pan woke up and looked around. She saw that she was in some kind of cave(hahaha in all my stories there are caves infolfed, ask Nyago :P)  
and had chains on.  
" Shit my head hurts like hell" Pan said and tried to brake lose. But she couldn't.  
" Ah I see you have woken up" A voice said and Pan looked at the person who said it.  
" muahahahahahhhaha you won't see me" The voice said and went lying on the ground from his own laughter and pan saw that it was Zarbom.  
" You're not really smart are you?" Pan asked and smirked when Zarbon got up.  
" You shut up little girl, you can't do anything to me" Zarbon said and this time it was his turn to smirk.  
" Why am i here and what have you done to me" pan asked and Zarbo smiled.  
" Well what I have done to you is, that i have put an drug in your ass(muahahahahahhha just kidding hihihi I am crazy^_^)  
" Well what I have done to you is, that I have put an drug in your arm that's going thru your vains. and why you are here, well i wanted a  
play toy for my own, and you have such nice hair" Zarbon said and grinned.  
" Tell me how come you have such nice hair??" Zarbon asked and Pan looked at him.  
" Well i use a really good shampoo, and my hair, because of my say-jin site it's great, so how come you have great hair?" Pan asked and   
Zarbon smirked again.  
" Well I use shsjsuisjszx and that's from the planet nichi, and they make great shampoos" Zarbon said and walked out of the cave.  
" Be back later" He said before flying away.  
" Oh my dende, we were just talking about shampoo" Pan said suddenly felt the need to laugh and burst out into laughing untill her head  
hurted to much for her to laugh.  
  
  
LALALALLALALAL I have almost 100 reviews, and the one who is the 100 reviewerd get a surpirse :P:P  
Please r&R  
Miss myhre 


	14. review special

Miss myrhe: "Hey my name is Miss Myrhe and I love Trunks, and he's mine all mine, mine, mine, mine, mine ,mine, muahahahahahahahha nobody can stop me now, muahahahahahahahhahahaha"  
Pan: " You do know that he's mine, mine, mine huh??"  
Miss Myrhe: " He's not yours, he mine, and you know it, I love him more then you"  
Pan: " No you don't, I love him more and you can't do anything about it"  
Miss Myrhe: " muahahahahahahaaaaa I can, I am the author and i can change my story if I want to"  
Pan: " No you can't because you don't own him, you didn't made him"  
Miss Myrhe: " Well I have 106 reviews so I can do atleast something, yeah that's right, I can take Trunks away from you, and then he'll be mine all mine, and then we can do nice stuff like cuddling and going to the beath together and then I can stroke his nice purple hair, and then we can go to my room and we"  
Pan: " I don't want to hear this, you can have him for now, but i'll be back, count on that, i'll be back"  
  
Miss Myrhe: " As if, she'll be back, she's just afraid of me because i have better hair, even though I don't know what colour my hair really is ~_^ I dyed it to many times, but let's not talk about that, i better go and find trunks, my darlin"  
And there i was looking around for Trunks.  
Miss Myrhe: Trunks, trunks??"   
Finally I saw him, he had his hair a little bit longer and i walked over him and then I saw him holding hands with Nyago.  
Miss Myrhe: aaaaaah Nyago what are you doing with my trunks, he is mine all mine, mine"  
Nyago: " Myrhe, he's mine"  
Miss Myrhe: " No he's not, he's mine"   
I look very pissed off at her and then my face changed to a happy face.  
Miss Myrhe: " We musn't be angry at eachother just for a boy right??  
Nyago: " Yeah, you're right, but he's still mine"  
Miss Myrhe: " What but but what about me, I want my trunksie bacccccckkkk"  
and I was like almost crying :'(  
Nyago: " well this is not Trunks this is mirai Trunks"  
Miss Myrhe: " heheheh oops"  
Nyago: " No problem, hey I can help you find Trunks"  
Miss myhre" Cool!!"  
So Nyago, Mirai and i walk further to look for trunks.  
Miss Myrhe: " Hey Nyago, i want to thank you for review so much :D:D:D"  
  
We walk further and I see somebody, and we walk quickly tawords the person.  
We see Bra-the-little-sweetie and Z  
Miss Myrhe: " Hey have you seen Trunks?"  
Bra-the-little-sweetie: " Well no, but we can help you look"  
Miss Myrhe: "thanks"  
Z: " So how's your story going, still bashing Bulma about her ugly outfit"  
Miss Myhre: " Nah,not anymore, but if you'd like I could do it some more"  
Miss Myrhe: " And I also want to thank you"  
I walk tawords Nyago and pull her away from Mirai and walk back to Z and Bra(heheh her name is so long :P)  
Miss Myhre: " Group hugg"   
I grab all the girls and hugg them  
Miss myrhe: You are all so nice to me, sniff, all so nice"  
I let go of them, when I hear someone choke.  
Miss Myhre: " Sorry, hehe let's search further"  
  
We enter in this kind of cave(hihihihi I told you didn't I??!!!) and see all kind's off stuff lying down.  
MintlytheBADgoddess: "Hey what are you doing here?"  
Miss Myrhe: " Were looking for Trunks and we found you"  
MintlytheBADgoddess: " Oh ok, well I havn't seen Trunks, but if you want i can search for them"  
Miss Myhre: " Thanks"  
MintlytheBADgoddess: "STAAAANNNNNNNN"  
We see a guy coming tawords us and stand next to MintlytheBADgoddess  
Miss myhre: "so that's stan"  
  
We walk further and I walk tawords MintlytheBADgoddess  
Miss Myhre: " Hey you know, your my 100 reviewer"  
MintlytheBADgoddess: " yeah??"  
Miss Myrhe: " yeah and that's why you deserve something"  
Miss myhre: GROUP HUGG"  
I grab everyone, even Mirai and stan and we hugg.  
  
  
so thank you all for reviewing, my next review special will have other people in it, I wanted to get other people in it too, but i couldn't, sorry but I want to thank:  
Nyago,Bra-the-little-sweetie,Z,MintlytheBADgoddess,dragon agility,Sutaseiu,Mhealeayah,ills,Anime Ambreen,Bunny, dr.squee,lady tomboy,dragongirl96. You'll be in my next chappy, if I can putt you in it, and other wise in my third review special, well if there is one, that's for you to decide.  
I am sorry if i forgot you.  
Miss Myrhe 


	15. now you see what you're missing

Trunks looked again in the bag when he suddenly saw Goku and Krillin.  
* oh shit i must find pan before they find her* Trunks thought and quickly went to search for her.  
* I have to find her* trunks thought and went to look for her ki when he found it in a cave.  
  
* ugh what a dumb shit ass, I can just higher my ki and the z-gang will find me here* Pan thought and smirked.  
* although it was fun with zarboon, I mean he's not that ugly but still I would never want him* pan thought and grinned when she suddenly saw Trunks flying in the cave and looking at her.  
" You know pan, if i didn't have to rescue you this would be kinky" Trunks said and smirked.  
" Oh shut up, and get me lose" Pan said and Trunks walked over to her.  
" How come you can't get lose yourself huh?" Trunks asked and Pan looked anoied.  
" Ugh because I got a drug in me, and that's why I can't power up" Pan said and Trukns laughed.  
" What the hell are you laughing about" Pan asked and Trunks laughed even harder.  
" I will not let you lose, untill you say that you are willing to give it a try with me" Trunks said and smirked evilly.  
" Trunks ,please just get my lose" Pan asked but Trunks just stood there.  
" Please" Pan pleaded but trunks didn't do anyhting.  
" trunks make lose right now, or i'll do something to you, when I don't have this drug in me anymore" Pan threatend and trunks smiled nervously.  
" ok, ok" Trunks said and got her lose but the handcuffs he let on and the rob that was tide to it.  
" Um Trunks could you get me complety lose" Pan asked and Trunks smirked.  
" Nope" Trunks answerd and Pan got mad.  
" What do you mean NOPE, GET ME LOSE RIGHT NOW" Pan yelled but trunks just lifted her and flew out the cave.  
" AAAAAAAAAAA" Pan yelled but Trunks just hold her and he flew down and got in another cave on the ground. Trunks tied pan to some rocks.  
" Now stay here, i'm gonna get some food, and tommorow I'm gonna contact the others" Trunks said and pan panickt.  
" Trunks why tommorow, why not right now" pan aksed and Trunks smiled.  
" Well then we can finally have some time alone" trunks said and flew out of the cave.  
" nooo, oh my dende, what is he going to do, I mean i always thought he was kind of weird but handsom but I mean, he's freeking my out right now" Pan said to herself and looked unhappy.  
" This is just great" Pan said and sat down.  
  
" I am hungry" Goku yelled and he looked at Krillin.  
* why is he looking at me like that, he's my bestfriend, he can't eat me right? but I mean he's say-jin* Krillin thought and looked at Goku.  
" Come lets get back and eat something" Krillin said nervous and they flew back.  
" pan can wait, and I mean everyone is looking for her" Krillin said and Goku nodded.  
* hopefully we get back before he eats me* Krillin thought and he flew faster.  
When they got there they saw Bulma and Gohan.  
" What are you doing here" Goku asked and Bulma and Gohan looked up from their diner.  
" Well we were hungry and we thought that you were looking for Pan" Bulma said and Goku and Krillin nodded.  
" Well we had the same resons" Krillin said and Goku and Krillin began to eat. When bulma was done with eating she pulled Krillin with her.  
" Hey krillin" Bulma whisperd " I came back because Gohan was so hungry, and it looked like he was about to eat me" Bulma said and Krillin nodded.  
" Yeah i know, I mean i flew as fast as I could because Goku kept staring at me" Krillin said and Bulma looked scared.  
" I mean they are monkeys" Bulma said and they both looked at goku and gohan who were eating like crazy.  
" Well they wouldn't do anything to us right? i mean they are our friends" Krillin said and Bulma nodded but they still were scared.  
  
Trunks came back and saw pan sitting on the ground asleep. He walked over her with the food in his hands and put it on the ground. he then opend a capsel and there was a bed.  
" Luckely Bulma had some capsels brought with her" Trunks said.He walked over to her and touched Pan her cheek what woke her up.  
" Trunks??" Pan asked sleepy and Trunks nodded.  
" Can you please let me go" Pan asked but Trunks nodded no.  
" Trunks this is not helping anything" Pan said when suddenly trunks kissed her. Pan was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't notice that trunks had made her lose, but that her handcuffs were still on.  
Pan moaned against Trunks his mouth and Trunks smiled.  
" Now you see what you're missing" Trunks said and flew away leaving Pan behind.  
  
  
yeah I know i'm evil :D   
So what did you think of it, please R&R to tell me :D  
Miss Myrhe 


	16. What's wrong??

" What" Pan yelled and touched her lips.  
" He did this, because i rejected him" Pan said and she stood up.  
" Oh shit, I don't know where the other are, and I am still not strong enought to fly" Pan said and she went to lie down on the bed, that  
trunks layed down for her.  
" Tomorrow I will find a way to get everything ok again" Pan said before she fell asleep.  
  
" I can't face the others, not now" Trunks said and he searched in his pocket for a capsel.  
" Oh shit, now I have to go back to pan" Trunks said and he went flying back.  
When he came there he again saw Pan sleeping, but this time, she was lying on the bed with only the handcuffs on.  
Trunks went lying down next to her, and he layed the blanket on both of them.  
" Goodnight" Trunks said and he also went to sleep.  
The next morning pan woke up and she saw Trunks lying next to her.  
"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah what happend, did we have sex, oh my dende, what happendddddddddddddd" Pan yelled when she suddenly saw that she  
still had her clothes on.  
" hehehe I still have my clothes on" Pan said and she looked at Trunks and saw him sleeping peacefully.  
* What is he doing here* pan thought and she looked at him again.   
* he is so cute* Pan thought and she grinned.  
* no don't think like that, bad, bad Pan* Pan thought and she slapped her self ^_^  
" Um Pan what are you doing, i don't mind it is kinky, spanky but you might hurt yourself" Trunks said and pan gasped.  
" hehehe you are awake" Pan said and Trunks nodded.  
" What are you doing here" Pan asked and Trunks smiled and got out of the bed.  
" Well I coudn't go back, and i had no place to stay so I went back here" Trunks said and Pan nodded  
" oh i thought you left" Pam said sad and Trunks smiled and he went to sit down on the bed again  
" I'm sorry I just wanted to show you what you are missing" Trunks said and smirked  
" So have you made up your mind" Trunks asked her and pan looked at him  
" I don't mind giving it a try" Pan said and she kissed Trunks and trunks smiled. He then unchained her chains.  
"Thanks" Pan said and Trunks gave her another kiss.  
He capselised the bed and Trunks flew off with Pan is his hands.  
" When will you be better" Trunks asked and Pan looked at him.  
" I don't know" Pan said and she coughed a little.  
" You ok" Trunks asked and Pan nodded yes and smiled.  
They quickly flew to the other and when they got there they saw krillin and bulma sitting in a corner while Gohan and goku were eating.  
" Um what's going on" Trunks asked and Bulma and Krillin looked up.  
" They just can't stop eating, and we're afraid they might eat us" krillin said and he hided behind bulma.  
" You guys are insane" Trunks said and he walked over to goku and Gohan  
" hey wassup?" Trunks asked them and they both looked up from their food. Trunks suddenly saw that Gohan and Goku were not Goku and Gohan  
but other say-jins but they still looked like them.  
" Who are you??" Trunks asked and looked at the say-jins.  
" prigja and queghi" One of the say-jins said and he looked at trunks  
" You say-jins, you also hungry, me stronger" The one called prigja said and laughed.  
" Me stronger, me stronger" He just kept yelled and jumped tawords Pan.  
" Femal, smelles nice" prigja said and he sniffled Pan. Suddenly the other say-jin queghi jumped also tawords pan and he too sniffled her.  
" T help me" Pan said and trunks nodded and he pushed both say-jins away.  
" Trunks what's going on" Pan whisperd and Trunks just shook his shoulders.  
" I don't know" Trunks answerd when suddenly another say-jins showed.  
" Me I am KING!!!" The say-jin kept yelling and jumped up and down. He then turned around and saw pan.  
" She mine" He yelled and pointed tawords Pan and tried to get to her but Trunks stopped him.  
" Who are you" trunks asked and the say-jin looked at him.  
" Me king Vegeta" vegeta said and tried to push Trunks away  
( ok this is the first king, not our Vegetas father)  
" I want femal" vegeta yelled and sniffled again when suddenly pan fell.  
" Trunks, what is wrong with me, I am losing my power" Pan said and coughed again.  
" Pan, please my love what's happing to you" Trunks asked and Pan smiled.  
" I am going to be ok, don't worry" Pan said before she closed her eyes. Trunls felt her wrist and he felt a pulls.  
" She's alive" Trunks said and he looked at Bulma and Krillin who were looking around really weird.  
" You ok?" trunks asked them and they nodded.  
" Come on we have to find a place to stay, bulma take your house with you" trunks said and Bulma nodded and capselised the house.  
The quickly flew away leaving the say-jins behind.  
  
  
muahahahahahahahahahaha what's happening to everyone??? maybe you'll find out in the next chappy...not sure:P:P  
Well Please r&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	17. babys

" So t do you know what's going on??" Bulma asked and Trunks looked at her.  
" I don't know" Trunks answerd and bulma nodded.  
Trunks looked at Pan in his hands and he saw that she had a hard time to breath.  
" We have to land right now" Trunks said and he flew down and Krillin did too with Bulma in his hands.  
They landed beside and lake and Bulma decapselised the house. she quickly ran inside and got a couple of capsels.  
She then decapseld another capsel and inside was a submarine that was really big just like a house, then she recapseld the house.  
" T we can hide in here" Bulma said and Trunks nodded. They quickly all enterd the submarine and bulma started the submarine. and the submarine layed in the lake, where nobody could see them.  
Trunks went in a room and layed pan down.  
" oh my love, finally we were together and this had to happen" Trunks said and a tear ran down his cheek.  
- trunks my love, don't be sad- pan said in his mind and trunks was shocked.  
- pan??- trunks asked and Trunks smiled.  
- yeah it's me, please don't be sad, this will work out, i'll be just fine- pan said and Trunks nodded eventhough pan had her eyes closed.  
- but I love you so much, we've been through so much together, I just don't want to lose you, you mean everything to me- Trunks said and he looked at pan.  
- so how come we can talk like this- trunks asked and he stroke pan her hair.  
- well this doesn't cost me any energy, and talking does, and we're bonded- pan said and suddenly trunks heard something.  
- i'll be right back, and by the way, i'm really glad were bonded- trunks said and he walked out of the room smiling  
" Bulma??Krillin??" Trunks yelled and he walked into the main room. When he suddenly saw 2 babys sitting. With Krillin and Bulma's clothes around them.  
" AAAAAH YOU ATE THEM, YOU STUPID BABY'S, YOU ATE KRILLIN AND BULMA" Trunks yelled when he suddenly saw that one baby had blue hair and the other one had no hair.  
" Oh my dende, you are Bulma and Krillin" Trunks said and he looked around when he suddenly heard Krillin cry.  
" AAAAAH i don't know anything bout babys" Trunks said and he went to look around for something to eat. He couldn't find anything so he grabbed Bulma her clothes and he opend all the capsels untill her found some food.  
He then lifted both the baby's up and sat them on a table.  
" you are hungry right?' Trunks said and he left some food on the table for them.  
" Be right back" Trunks said and he went back to the room where Pan was in.  
* she seems to be sleeping* Trunks thought and he went back to the mainroom where Bulma and Krillin were crying.  
" Ok,ok I'll feed you" trunks said and he got some milk and put it in a cup. He then got Bulma in his hands and he let her drink some from the cup and then did the same with Krillin.  
" yeah, are you good baby's" Trunks said and he opend one capsel with a bed in it. He layed both Krillin and Bulma down on it.  
* baby's aren't that bad after all* Trunks thought and grinned   
" Now you better not do anything dirty got that" Trunks said and smiled. He then walked back to Pan and he kissed her on the mouth, when he suddenly felt something through his body and he fell down.  
" what's happening to me" trunks asked when he saw that Pan was waking up.  
" Pan??" trunks said and Pan looked at him.  
" Oh my dende, Trunks what is happening to you" Pan asked and she layed trunks down.  
- Trunks this is all my fault- Pan said and she trunks trying to open his eyes.  
- don't trunks- pan said and trunks kind of nodded.  
- you're atleast better now- trunks said and pan nodded.  
- but i didn't want it to be like this, what did i do to you trunks??- pan asked and looked confussed.  
- maybe you gave the illness to me- trunks said and this time a tear slipped from pan her eye.  
- but how- pan asked and she touched his cheek with her hand.  
- maybe because I am also a say-jin and when we kissed you gave it to me- trunks said and pan looked even more confussed   
- but I kissed you before and it had no effect- pan said and she stood up from the bed  
- yeah but maybe it didn't work all the well at the time, maybe the illness began to work after some time- trunks said and pan wanted to sit down again when she heard some noice  
- be right back- pan said and she walked out of the room when she saw 2 baby's who looked like Krillin and bulma.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I can't take care of baby's" Pan yelled and the 2 baby's woke up.  
" woops" Pan said and she got both of the baby's in her arms.  
  
  
YES AGAIN A CLIFFHANGER.......yesterday it was with us queens day(koninginnen dag) meaning the queens birthday, and there were so many concerts, my whole body hurts  
Well what did you think of this chappy?? Please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	18. WOohoooo all alone

" Ok you have to go to sleep" Pan said and she looked desperatly at the babies  
" I never want a baby, i used to want a baby, but now I don't want a baby anymore" Pan yelled and she looked at the babies when she suddenly  
got an idea.  
She quickly put the babies down on the bed and walked to her room and got a c.d. player and her favorite c.d.  
She then quickly put the c.d on.  
  
~ Cut myself free, willingly, stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free, willingly, stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free, willingly, stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free, willingly, stop just what's killing me  
I feel it every day I feel it made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell upinside  
swallowing me ~  
  
She put it on really soft, and she looked at Krillin and Bulma.  
" It's working" Pan whisperd when she saw that Bulma and Krillin fell asleep  
" Hopefully they'll get a better taste now that they heard good music and not that stupid Cher shit" Pan said and grinned and quickly walked   
towards trunks.  
- Hey sweety- Pan said but Trunks didn't answer  
- sweety?- Pan said and panicked  
- trunks??- Pan said and she grabbed his wrist  
" ugh trunks you almost gave me a heartattack" Pan said when she felt his pulls.  
* Well everyone is sleeping so I guess I can do something for myself* pan thought and she walked to another room  
" Ok now I'll figuer out what has happend" Pan said to herself and she grabbed some paper and a pen  
" First I better find out what was wrong with me, and now with Trunks" Pan then stood up and walked around the room.  
She then went to sit down again  
" The illness could be from the thing zarbon gave me, that's the only thing i can think off, and I bet he has a cure, i will get that" Pan  
said to herself and she walked towards Trunks his room.  
-are you awake- pan asked him in his mind and smiled  
" Ok i'll better let you sleep, don't worry i'll find a cure for you" Pan whisperd and kissed him on the forhead and walked out the room  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO all alone...aah no father or mother" Pan yelled and started to jump around  
" What shall I do??" Pan asked herself when she suddenly saw a closed  
" hehehehehe" Pan said and she looked evilly. She quickly walked towards the closed and looked inside  
" What do we have here" Pan said and she grabbed a bottle from the closed. She looked at it to see what was inside.  
"~ dye your hair, the most beautifull colour and you decide what colour, think about one colour and that colour you will have~ interresting"  
Pan said and she opend the bottle and sniffled it.  
" eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew" pan yelled and she tripped over a book and the bottle flew  
" No, no ,nooo" Pan yelled when the bottle dropped on her head and she felt some liguid down her hair. She quickly thru the bottle of her  
head and looked in the miror  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Pan yelled when she saw that she had some red loks in her hair. She looked again in the  
miror and she smiled a bit( yeha I know it still turned out well ^_^)  
" It's not that bad" Pan said and smiled some more untill she heard the babies cry  
she quickly walked to the main room when she saw prigja and queghi and ^king^ Vegeta in the room  
" How did you get here??" Pan asked and she looked at Vegeta who was holding one of the babies and trying to eat them  
" nonononononononoo, don't eat them" Pan said quickly and grabbed the two babies and walked quickly to Trunks his room and layed the baies  
next to trunks and walked back to the main room where she saw that Vegeta had put the bottle with paint for your hair on his head and his  
whole hair turned green. pan tried to hold laugh but couldn't  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Vegeta your hair is....is...GREEN!!!" Pan said and she looked at him and then burst out in laughing again. When  
her laugh had died down she looked at the other say-jins who were looking at her  
" I am your granddaughter and daughter, you don't want me" Pan said desperatly and she quickly went to another room but they just followed  
her.  
* um where can I go??* pan thought and she saw the room of trunks. She quickly ran in the room and looked the door  
" WHY???WHY" Pan yelled and she walked over the babies who had crawled into Trunks his arms  
" How sweet" Pan said and she went to sit down  
- Trunks wake up- Pan said and she shook Trunks a bit  
- what is it Pan- Trunks asked and pan smiled  
- thesay-jinsarehereandthey'retryingtoeatthebabiesandthey'retryingtogetmeandsomeofmyhairisredandvegetashairisgreen- pan said in one breath  
and looked at Trunks  
- ooh ok, well i can't do anything about that- trunks said and pan grunded  
* what the hell did she say* Trunks thought  
- gues I'll have to to this on my own- Pan said and she walked away from the bed and opend the door a bit. Suddenly prigja stuck his nose  
between the door and opend the door  
" ugh I gues i have to do this one way or another" Pan said and she walked out of the room and punched prigja and queghi and ^king^ Vegeta  
who were right unconscious  
" That's done" pan said and she grabbed the 3 of them and pulled them with her to a room and then she walked out of the room and closed the  
door  
" Now i have to find a needle, ugh I don't want to examen them, i have to use a needle" Pan looked around stil discusting about the needle   
and she saw caben and opend it, and there was a key, she then saw a hole where the key was suppose to be in. She pushed the key in and   
suddenly the wall opend and there was a lab  
" Ok Bulma you just had to have a lab didn't you" Pan said and she walked inside and she got an idea. She walked tawords the say-jins their  
room and grabbed the 3 of them and layed them in the labd, then she grabbed Trunks and the babies and layed them also in the lab  
" Now let the work begin" Pan said  
  
LONG CHAPTER HUH?!! hehe I myself have redhair now, and i love it, oh and the song is from linkin Park(part of me) and i don't own that or   
dbz  
So what did you think of it?? please r&r  
Miss myrhe 


	19. man or woman??

Pan looked around and quickly grabbed her c.d and her c.d player and put the song *freaking out* on from Adema   
She walked towards everyone and she grabbed ropes and tied the say-jins apart from eachother, on different tables  
Then she grabbed Krillin and Bulma and layed them down both on a different table and she did the same with Trunks.  
She grabbed things to examine them with when she came accros a needle  
" aaaaaaaaaaaaah get it away, get it away" Pan yelled and she walked away from the needle. She looked at it, lying there and she smiled a bit  
" it's not that scary, it's just a neelde, it won't hurt you, yeah keep saying that to your self" Pan said and grunded  
" Ok just listen to the music, and walk slowly to the needle, and grab it" Pan said to herself and she listend to the lyrics  
  
  
I was so much an outcast  
No one ever liked me cause I wasn't wanted  
I was so different from the rest of them all  
Fucked up on the drugs, from all the speed  
  
  
She walked closer, and closer to the needle, and when she was about to grab it, she looked at it again, and she ran away  
  
~flashback~  
  
" Now panny, you must remember, needles" shudders " Are evil" Goku said and pan nodded  
" But why grandpa goku??" Chbi Pan asked and Goku looked very serieusly  
" They hurt panny, so don't get close to them, if you see them just run away" Goku said and Pan nodded and Goku smiled  
" Good"  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
" Must forget that, pan, just forget that Panny, AAAAAAAAAAH i'M USING MY OWN STUPID NICKNAME" Pan yelled and she looked again at the needle  
  
~flashback~  
  
" Now Pan, come here, don't be scared" The schoolnurse said but Pan wouldn't come closer  
" It's just a needle" The schoolnurse said and the 11 year old pan looked at the needle  
" Um i have to go" Pan said and she tried to walk out of the door but the other school nurse grabbed her  
" You have to get shot" The schoolnurse said but Pan pushed the nurse out of the way and ran out of the school  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
" Ok i can do this" Pan said and ran towards the needle and just grabbed it, and she slowly opend her eyes  
" I have a needle in my hand" Pan said surprised and smiled a bit, and grabbed 2 more needles and then walked towards the 3 say-jins and put   
the needle one by one in the arms of the say-jins. When the neelde was full with some blood of them, she pulled it out of their arms and  
grabbed some thing to put the blood in, and she did the same with Trunks, Bulma and Krillin, but stopped when she had to do it to herself  
" Now I must also get some blood of me, maybe something is wrong with me too" Pan said and she looked at the needle  
" I CAN'T DO IT" Pan yelled and thru the needle away  
  
~flashback(a lot of flashbalcs huh?!!)~  
Pan ran out of the school untill she suddenly bumped into someone  
" pan" She heard trunks say and she looked up  
" What is it trunks" Pan said and she still was looking at him  
" You have to get a shot" Trunks said and Pan shudderd  
" NOOOOOOOOO, the needle are scary, and how do you know that I have to get a shot" Pan asked and Trunks smiled  
" The nurse called your parents but they weren't home, so they called me" Trunks said and smiled a bit untill she rememberd why he was there  
" Noo, i do't want a needle in my arm" Pan said and she pushed trunks aside and flew home  
  
~aend of flashback~  
  
" I never got that shot" Pan said and smiled. and got the needle and pushed it in her arm  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuuuwwwww huh?? it doesn't hurt" Pan said and she looked at the needle  
" Weird" Pan said and when the needle was full with her blood she got it out of her, and put her blood into a thing that looked like a cup  
(the same thing she used with everyone)  
She then began to work, and examinend their blood  
" Ok now some stiluer(hhhehehee i have no idea, what that is, is that even a thing??^_^) and then some qeuslt" Pan said and she grabbed 2  
potion and did it into the blood of everyone when their was suddenly an explotion, and Pan was being lifted by someone  
" How dare you to intervene in my plans" Pan heard a voice say, and wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman and she tried to get free  
" What do you mean" pan said and the man/woman smiled  
" You intervere with my plan, so you must be punished" The person said and pan looked at him/her  
  
MUAHAHAHAH WHO IS IT??the person who is holding Pan I mean ^_^  
Well hope you liked this chappy  
Please r&R  
Miss Myrhe(redheaded-vixen) 


	20. the 7th one

" who are you?? Pan asked and tried to get free but still couldn't  
" I am nothing, and I am everything(heheheh I heard this somewhere i think ^_^) I am the sun, and the forest, and the air you breath, and I am pure evil" The thing said and smirked  
" Oh, so what's your name" Pan asked trying to get some time to powerup and looked at the man/woman  
" I am your worst nightmare, I am the devil" The Devil said and pan was shocked  
" What you can't be that is not possible" Pan said and she kicked him, but he wouldn't let her go  
" Oh yes it is, and I am the proove of it" The devil said and smirked again when pan tried to kick him again  
" I am the cause of all your battles all your family dieing,just a shame that they keep bringing them back,oh well, I am also the cause of the wormwhole, and everyone changing, and you cannot stop me, so you'll be punished for even trying" The devil said and Pan looked scared  
* what am I suppose to do now* Pan thought and looked at the Devil  
" You can't do anything, only one thing actually, just wait untill your punishmend comes, and you can't intervere with my plans anymore" The devil said and let Pan go and fanished  
" How the hell is this possible, he can even read minds" Pan asked herself and looked at everyone and grinned  
" I won't let him stop me" Pan said and she grabbed the cups  
" I said you couldn't intervere with my plans again" The devil came agian and slapped Pan and pushed all the cupps of the table, and they all broke and pan went uncontiuos  
When she woke up she looked around and she saw that she still was in the lab lying on the ground  
" Ugh what happend??" Pan asked herself and it suddenly all came back to her  
" the devil, i really hadn't expected this, now what, and what is my punishmend??" Pan asked herself and she looked at Trunks  
- Are you awake??- Pan asked trunks and walked towards him  
- yeah, so do you know what is wrong with everyone??- Trunks asked and Pan grunded  
- well i did almost untill the devil came- Pan said and sat down next to trunks  
- the devil??- Trunks asked and Pan told him the whole story about how she almost knew what had happend to them, untill the devil came  
- ugh this just had to happen to you, didn't it, I mean everything is going wrong, and now he's talking about some punishedment- Trunks said and Pan nodded  
- well I think I'm gonna go out of the water,you can stay here, and I'm gonna search for the dragonballs, oh fuck, what if frieza allready has them??- Pan asked herself and quiclkly went out the ship, swimming to the land before Trunks could even answer  
She searched for frieza's ki and found it with a lot of other ki's  
She quickly flew towards Frieza and found him, with a lot of other people, and zarbon  
* that asshole, I'll kill him first* Pan thought and she grinned evilly  
She then looked at the dragonballs and saw that there were only 6  
* pfew only 6, i better find the 7th one soon* Pan thought and she flew of in search of the 7th dragonball  
She searched for the nameks, and couldn't find one  
* no, where are they?? oh no I forgot about dende, now he'll never come to earth * Pan thought and she looked sad  
* why is this happening, you stupid devil* Pan thought and she power up to look better for a ki, when she felt 2 low ki's and 1 that was a little higher  
* aah finally some nameks* Pan thought and she flew towards them, when she got there she saw a namek standing there with the higher ki  
" Who are you" The namek asked and Pan smiled  
" My name is Pan, and what is yours" Pan asked and looked up where she saw a small namek boy standing looking at her from a hole that looked like a window  
" My name is nail" Nail said and Pan smiled even more  
" I have to talk to dende" Pan said and Nail walked towards her  
" How do I know that I can trust you??" Nail asked and pan grunded  
" Just take me to guru, i won't hurt you" Pan said and Nail was shocked  
" How do you know about guru??" Nail aksed and Pan grunded agian  
" I am a friend, just take me to Guru and Dende, I don't have much time" Pan said and nail nodded  
He took her to Guru and pan looked at the giant namek  
* he is huge* Pan thought and grinned a little and she walked towards Guru  
" Hello Guru" Pan said and smiled  
" Hello my child" Guru said and Pan smiled even more  
" Come here" Guru said and Pan walked towards towards guru and Guru put his hand on her head and after a couple of minutes guru smiled  
" She is honest and goodhearted, take the dragonball" Guru said and Pan smiled  
  
  
YAY!!ok I say that everytime :p  
I am so glad that I have a new chappy up, I thought I wouldn't have time for it, but i have...so YAY!!  
Muahahahah nobody had expected that it was the devil :P, and what is the punishmend???  
Please R&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	21. the punishment(a special thanks to bra-t...

Pan started to walk away when she heard Guru say  
  
" Be careful my child" and Pan nodded. She flew away quickly to find the other dragon balls.  
  
She landed where she had seen Frieza and looked again to see if he was there but he wasn't.  
  
*That's strange, he was there just a moment ago* Pan thought and then smirked,  
  
* Well it doesn't matter, now I can steal the dragon balls, maybe he's just trying to   
  
get the last one* Pan said and flew towards the soldiers of Frieza *This is going to be so easy* Pan thought and laughed a little to let them know that she was there. The soldiers turned around and smirked at her.  
  
" What are you doing here" One of the soldiers said and Pan smirked even more.  
  
" I come for the dragon balls," Pan said and all the soldiers laughed,  
  
" Yeah right, like a girl could take us" The soldier said and Pan power up, and hit him in the nose.  
  
" I can take you" Pan said and one by one she defeated them.  
  
" That was so easy," Pan said and she looked around for the other ones when she saw the 6 of them lying on the ground. She lay the 7th one with them and smiled.  
  
" Oh shit, what is the password, um dad told me about this" Pan said and she thought really hard (^_^ lol)  
  
" I got it" Pan said and she smiled even more and said the password (sorry don't know the password it's in namekian, right??)  
  
Suddenly the dragon appears and Pan smirked.  
  
" What are your 3 wishes?" The dragon asked and Pan walked towards the dragon.  
  
" I wish that Trunks will get well!" Pan said and she looked impatiently at the dragon.  
  
" This will take all of your wishes," The dragon said and Pan looked confused.  
  
" But why?" Pan asked and the dragon grunted.  
  
" Because Trunks has become ill by a great evil, this takes a lot of goodness to save him" The dragon said and Pan nodded.  
  
" Do it" Pan said and she looks at the dragon  
  
" Your wish has been granted" The dragon said and disappeared  
  
" Yes trunks is better, and now we can get back to the future, well try to find a way to get back to the future" Pan said when she suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"You took my wish!" The voice said and Pan turned around and is shocked. It is Frieza.   
  
*But he has changed so much, he looks so much stronger* Pan thought and suddenly the devil appears in front of her.  
  
"This is your punishment, this is the Frieza from the future, and no not your future, but hundred years later. He's very powerful if I must say and if you defeat him you'll be free, and can go to the future, and if you don't well, you'll see" The devil said and he disappeared.  
  
Pan turned around to face Frieza and see him smiling evilly.  
  
"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you!" Pan glared at him.  
  
"Why is that, girl?" Frieza smirked at her.  
  
"Cause I plan on winning," Pan smirked at him.  
  
"You defeat me?!" he laughed at her, "A human defeat me? You should be a comedian, you're very funny," he laughed even more.  
  
"But I'm not human…" she remained to smirk at him. (Pan's been spending too much time with Vegeta)   
  
"What?!" Frieza's face turned from confidence to shock.  
  
"I'm quarter saiyajin," Pan started to build her ki. The ground started to shake around them. Boulders started to rise above the ground and rock cliffs started to crumble. A white aura surrounded Pan. Frieza stared in shock and amazement as the girl transformed. He then started laughing at her, "So by moving a few boulders, you think you can defeat me!? Foolish girl!" Freiza started forming a ki blast in his hand. Pan felt Frieza forming the ki blast, she wasn't worried about it. She remained to transform. She started screaming (as they do!). her black hair flowed behind her. Her orange bandana blew of her head to reveal her black hair flashing golden blonde. Her ebony eyes turning aqua green. The white aura surrounding her body also flashing yellow too.   
  
Frieza stared at her still laughing. He then threw the ki blast he was forming in the palm of his hand, at Pan. He laughed insanely as he watched the fly at Pan. Pan felt the ki blast head towards her. She screamed even more. Her hair remained to stay in its golden blonde form. She opened her eyes to reveal they were no longer ebony but instead aqua green. The white aura now was yellow and a swirring noise could be heard. Pan felt the ki blast coming at her. She raised her head and stared at Frieza, who was still laughing insanely and knocked the blast from its course, Frieza stopped laughing insanely and stared at the super saiyajin girl.  
  
"T…That's impossible! Super saiyajins are legends!!" Frieza stuttered.  
  
The boulders that were raised of the ground came back down, turning to rumble as they made contact with the ground.  
  
"Impossible that I'm more powerful than? I have news for you Frieza. My whole family are super saiyajins," she mocked him, "Since you sent me such a lovely present. I thought I'll send one back." Pan smirked at him. She put her hands together and started to form a ki blast in her palms.   
  
"You wouldn't?" Frieza sounded afraid.  
  
Oh you bet ya!" She threw the ki blast at him. Clouds and smoke covered where Frieza once stood. Pan remained to stare, her hands out in front of her still. Her eyes twitched, she then heard the laughter.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, girl?" frieza was revealed from the cloud and smoke. He had an evil smile formed on his lips.   
  
"I haven't even started yet!" Pan ran at him. She thrusted her foot into his stomach. Frieza was thrown by the force into a nearby rock cliff. Pan followed him, continuing to hit him through several rock cliffs. Pan rammed her fist into Frieza's face, sending him into the dirt.   
  
"Do you think you can still beat me?" Pan called down to him.  
  
Frieza got up and wiped some blood away from his mouth, "is that the best you can do?"   
  
"No way!" Pan yelled down at him. Pan put her hands together and started forming a ki blast, "KA……..ME……..HA……ME….." she then put her hands out to blast the ki at Frieza to see him not there. Her energy blast disappeared. She searched the ground for him.   
  
*Where has he gone?* she asked herself. Some one poked her shoulder, she turned around.   
  
"Looking for me?" Frieza evilly grinned at her. Frieza then produced a ki blast and threw it in Pan's direction. Pan grinded her teeth and put her hands out in front of her. She caught the blast. She struggled with it. The force pushed her into a rock cliff. Pan started growling as she tried to send the ki blast in a different direction.  
  
Frieza floated down to her, several feet from her, "Just let what is suppose to happen, happen! No-one can defeat me!" He then sent another ki blast at her. She was now struggling with two ki blasts. She was forced deeper into the cliff.  
  
"Is that so?" She growled, starting to gain control of the ki blasts, "How is it my Grandpa and Trunks defeated you?" She managed to send the blasts up to the sky. There weas a loud bang and a mushroom shaped cloud was formed in the sky. Pan floated feet away from frieza. She stared at him, anger written on her face.  
  
"You're forgetting one thing. I'm from the future. A hundred years to be precise!" he started to laugh insanely again, "The Frieza your grandpa and Trunks defeated is much more inferior to me!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Pan's face filled with shock * I forgot. Is he stronger than the Frieza Grandpa Goku defeated? Well if he is, I have to stop him! The entire universe's existence rests on my shoulders! Why me? I never asked for this! * Pan thought to herself.  
  
"Ahem…excuse me?" Frieza invaded her thoughts.   
  
Pan looked at him, "I don't care how strong you are….I will not let you beat me!" (Remind you of a certain saiyajins quote? * coughGokucough * lol.) Pan powered up even more. Pan turned to super saiyajin level two. Her golden blonde hair grew a little longer and her strength increased. Her aqua green eyes darken with anger. Her hands clenched into fists. She screamed with rage! She charged at Frieza, so fast the hman eye could not see. She connected her fist with Frieza's face. The alien was forced into the ground, making it crack. Pan raced down to him, giving him more hits. She rammed her fist into the dust cloud, which Frieza had made when he hit the ground. She punched the ground, causing it to collapse underneath her hovering body.   
  
"OW!" she rubbed her bruised fist, "Where did that son-of-a bitch go?"  
  
Suddenly Pan felt two arms enclose around her body and a tail wrapped itself around her waist, from behind her. The attacker tightened his grip around the saiyajin girl. Pan tried to squirm free, but was getting no where.  
  
"Do you think you're going to win?" Frieza laughed behind her. He tightened his grip even more, "Well…?"  
  
Pan screamed in pain as she started finding it hard to breathe. Friexa got anxious and let go of her with only his tail holding her, He turned her to face him. He slapped her several times, "Answer me, girl"   
  
"Yes….I…..do!" pan choked out.  
  
Frieza laughed at her and squeezed her waist even more. Pan face scrunched up with pain and she let out a scream of pain. * I have to defeat him! I have to…but he's so strong…* Pan the remembered something her Grandpa had told her.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Pan fell to the ground, after being hit by a ki blast. She was only four years old. She sat up and started crying. Goku looked down at his little granddaughter crying.  
  
"Maybe I hit her too hard," he used his instant transmission to sit next to her. He scooped Pan up in his arms, "Awww Panny don't cry…I'm sorry," he hugged the crying girl.  
  
"I'm never going to get strong as you and Trunks, Grandpa Goku," she sobbed in his chest.  
  
"Panny, now listen hear. It doesn't matter if you're stronger than your opponent, atleast try your best. That's all you can do. Now wipe these tears away," Goku wiped some of Pan's tears away. He then heard a rumbling sound.  
  
"What was that?" he looked at Pan.   
  
She giggled, "Ooophs…I'm hungry," she smiled at her Grandpa. Goku then heard his own stomach grumble.  
  
"Me too. What do you say if we go get a MacDonald's?" he smiled down at Pan.  
  
"Yeah!" Pan smiled.  
  
"Alrighty then, come on," he picked Pan up and put her on his shoulders and then they flew of to the nearest MacDonald's.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
* I wish grandpa Goku was here right now * Pan said to herself * but he isn't so I have to do it myself *   
  
"And how do you presume to do that, human?" Freiza squeezed her even more. He laughed watching Pan's scrunch up with pain. Pan gathered some of her remaining energy. She powered up to super saiyajin level three. She broke free from Frieza's tail by tearing it in two. Freiza cried out in pain. Pan started to form the largest ki blast she had ever formed. She flew several feet up from Frieza.  
  
After Frieza had finished moaning about his tail, he glared at the saiyajin girl. "You will pay for that!" he shouted, "No-one can defeat me! I am Frieza! I over power every living creature. I have the power to end their lives too!"  
  
"Is that so!?" Pan called down to him, "I must be a exception!" she smirked.  
  
"You have been lucky, girl! But your luck has just ran out!" Freiza screamed at her.  
  
"We'll see about that!" pan shouted down, placing her hands behind her, "KA……ME…..KA…..ME….HA….ME….." she gathered all her energy, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she shouted sending the large ki blast at Frieza, "This is for you Grandpa Goku!"   
  
Frieza saw the ki blast head straight for him. He evilly smirked. * No-one can defeat me! She thinks she can but this won't even leave a scratch * he laughed insanely to himself. He watched the ki blast close in on him. He laughed even more.  
  
* Why is he laughing? * Pan asked herself watching her blast head for the alien.  
  
Frieza hit the ki blast with the back of his hand, bouncing it back to Pan. Pan stared at this in shock, Literally her mouth dropped open *What is the guy? * Pan forgot about the ki blast until it was half a feet away from her and enclosing.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" Pan screamed at herself. * Move Panny! Move Panny * she told herself. Pan tried to move but her she couldn't. Her whole body had frozen in fear.   
  
Frieza laughed even more insanely. As he watched pan's own attack backfire and hit her. Pan's long (as in ssj3 long) golden blonde hair returned to it's normal length black hair. Her aqua green eyes returned to their normal ebony colour, shock and fear could be seen in them. The yellow aura disappeared and the quarter saiyajin fell from the sky. Son Pan plunged to the ground. Pan hit the ground hard, making several cracks in it. Pan landed on her right side, both arms curled out at the side. Her legs twisted and pointing right. Some of her black hair was sprayed over her right cheek, She didn't move.   
  
Frieza floated down to her. He floated above her. He looked down at the fallen warrior.  
  
"No-one defeats me! He placed a hand out in front of him. He started to prepare a ki blast.  
  
A shadow cast over Pan's body. Pan's orange bandana blew over to the feet of the person, which the shadow belonged to. The figure bent down and picked it up. He looked at Pan and then to the orange bandana.  
  
"And who are you?" Frieza stared at the person.  
  
The figure looked up at Frieza, "Your worst nightmare!" 


	22. finished, or is it? another thankies to ...

Pan's orange bandanna blew in the wind and blew to the feet of a purple haired saiyajin. The Saiyajin saw a badly beaten up Pan lying motionless on the ground, Frieza stood over her. Trunks looked down at the bandanna. He bent down slowly to retrieve it. He looked at in his hands. He then looked to Pan, * It's paybacks time for what he's done to you. * Trunks placed the bandanna around his neck like a scarf.   
  
Frieza sensed his presence and turned round to the young man, "And who are you?"  
  
Trunks slowly looked up. Anger was twisted on his face. An evil smirk curled on his lips. His sapphire eyes looked deeper than usual. This was a different side to Trunks. Maybe it was saiyajin side. Hatred for the being standing before him, flicked through his body.   
  
"So you must be Frieza…" he said coldly staring at the alien.  
  
"By name and reputation. Now who are you?" his tail swayed from side to side in annoyance.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare," Trunks said calmly but coldly.  
  
Frieza studied the lavender haired boy before throwing his head back in laughter. Trunks stared at the laughing Frieza. Anger could be seen on his face as he rose his ki rapidly. He looked over to Pan, his ki then skyrocketed. Pebbles and boulders floated several feet into the sky. His lavendar hair started to spike up and a white aura was visible around his body. Frieza stopped laughing and watched Trunks transform, he was not worried. Trunks remained to stare at Frieza as his ki rose even more high, causing him to scream. The white aura surrounding his body was now yellow. His blue eyes had turned aqua-green. His lavender hair spiked up even more and flashed blonde several times. Trunks' feet dug into the ground causing to crumble abit. He yelled out some more, making several rock cliffs crumble to nothing. Boulder and pebbles flew into the Namekian sky. Trunks yelled out one last time, the boulders each came crashing down to the ground one by one surrounding the saiyajin. Dust clouds covered him. Frieza blinked several times before falling to the floor overwhelmed with laughter. "He killed himself!" He managed to say through laughter. "He couldn't take the power and his body….his body…." He trailed off into laughter. Tears streamed down his face from too much laughing. "Super Saiyajin overload!"  
  
"You didn't think I'd die that easily now, did you?" a voice said from the dust.  
  
Frieza stopped laughing and looked to the cloud of dust. The dust cleared revealing a super saiyajin level 2 Trunks. His blonde spikes blew gently from the yellow energy force around his body. His aqua-green eyes met with Frieza's cold eyes. The super saiyajin smirked, then disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" Frieza looked puzzled to where he had gone. Trunks re-appeared behind Frieza. He poked Frieza on the shoulder. Frieza spun round. Trunks slammed his fist into Frieza's face causing him to go flying through the air and smacking into a cliff face. Frieza pulled himself out the cliff faced only to be kicked by Trunks, sending him up in the air. Trunks appeared in the direction Frieza was kicked in. He clamped his hands together and swung them down, whacking Frieza in the gut, sending back to down to Planet Namek. Trunks stayed up in the air looking down at Frieza. His hands still clamped together, his expression still remained cold. Frieza pulled himself out from the crumbled ground he had caused from his mighty fall. He stared up at the saiyajin boy.  
  
"You know boy, your girlfriend did the same, ad look at her now," he looked over to where Pan lay. Rocks covered the quarter saiyajin body.  
  
"PAN!!" Trunks screamed flying down to her rock-covered body. As Trunks got near to Pan, Frieza appeared infront of him. Frieza punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks stumbled back trying to catch his breath. Frieza walked over to Trunks and put his hand behind Trunks' back.  
  
"Did you really think you could defeat me?" he slammed his fist into Trunks back. Trunks screamed out in pain, as he was forced front first into a rock.  
  
"Awwww….did that scratch your pretty face?" Frieza teased him, grabbing some of his blonde hair from the back of his head. Trunks winced from the pain of his hair being pulled. (I think we all know how that feels…ouch!)   
  
"Your pathetic!" Frieza slammed Trunks face into the rock again. Frieza repeated this move time after time. The more he did, the more Trunks lost consciousness. Frieza slammed him once more into the cliff, knocking Trunks out. His blonde went back to its normal colour. Frieza pulled him back noticing the change; he let Trunks fall on his back. Trunks had blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and he had a black eye, blood trickled from that too. Trunks was conscious, but too weak open his eyes. Frieza was going on about something but Trunks didn't have the strength to listen.  
  
* Pan I'm sorry * he said in his mind.  
  
* Trunks me too * a female voice answered him.  
  
*Pan? * Trunks slightly opened his eyes and looked over to the raven-haired teenage girl.  
  
* Yes Trunks it's me. You have to listen to me. You have to continue to fight Frieza…if you don't…*   
  
*Pan I don't have the energy left * he closed his eyes.  
  
* Trunks you are more powerful than me…both you and me and know that….you have to fight him Trunks…cause if you don't…* she paused * If you don't we will never be together.*  
  
* But Pan, I have no energy *  
  
*That's bull shit Trunks. Now get your saiyajin ass up and power up….if I can go ssj3…I know you can…now do it for me? If not me for everyone we love? *   
  
* But…*  
  
* Dammit Trunks. If you don't do this we will never be able to go back to our timeline…please find your strength, I know you have it….*  
  
* But he defeated you at ssj3? *  
  
* I wasn't ssj3, I thought I was. But you are. You're stronger than I am. NOW DO IT! *  
  
Trunks listened to her. (Yeah us girls know best) He opened his eyes to see Frieza about to step on to take him out permanently. Trunks powered up to ssj2 again. His blonde haired spiked up as he grabbed Frieza's foot, which was nearing his body. Frieza looked shocked to Trunks super saiyajin again.  
  
"You're the one who's pathetic, Frieza!" he twisted Frieza's foot, causing Frieza's whole body to flip over and hit the dirt. Trunks still held onto his foot. He grinded his teeth together and lifted Trunks up by his foot. He started to spin him around. He got faster and faster. Frieza screamed as he was spun around. They soon seemed to a blurring image. Then Trunks let go of the alien. Frieza went flying into the air. He came crashing down only to have stomach connect with Trunks foot. Frieza bounced into the Namekian sky. Trunks did this several times. He then let Frieza hit the ground. Trunks crouched down beside the evil creature, He rested his left side of his face in his left arm and placed that in his knee, the other hand he raised Frieza's head. He made the alien look at him.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Trunks teased him.  
  
"Never!" Frieza growled.  
  
"Well okay then!" Trunks smiled evilly. He slammed Frieza's face into the ground. He rubbed his face into the dirt more before pulling him back up again. Frieza's face was covered in dirt and appeared to be pain. He coughed.  
  
"Are you sure?" The super saiyajin remained to smile evilly at him.  
  
Frieza managed to open one eye and growled something under his breath.  
  
"I guess not!" Trunks whacked Frieza's face into the ground again, "You know Frieza, you should really say you've had enough cause I'm getting bored of this." He slammed Frieza's face again and again into the ground. "What do you say?" he made Frieza look at him before returning his face into the ground. Frieza barely opened one of his eyes; he spat at Trunks face. (EWWWWW!!)   
  
Trunks slowly wiped it off. "I'll take that as a no!" he whacked his face into the ground more painfully this time, "You aliens never learn defeat…..Well you always learn the hard way." He retrieved Frieza's head about to push into the dirt again.  
  
"Wait…Wait!" Frieza managed to call out.  
  
"So you've decided you've had enough?" Trunks asked with the same evil smile on his face.  
  
"Yes. Yes I have," Frieza lied, putting on a sorry face.  
  
"And you'll leave Namek and never hurt another creature as long as you live?"  
  
"Yes I promise. I won't hurt another being again." Frieza crossed two fingers, making sure Trunks didn't see.  
  
"Good," Trunks let him go and stood up. Frieza's face hit the ground again before he shakily stood up. Trunks started to walk away from him; " If you'd just did that in the first place, I wouldn't have had to mess you up." He carried on walking.  
  
"Silly boy," Frieza smirked, watching Trunks walk off, "You should have killed me when you had the chance! You Baka!"  
  
Trunks stopped, he was counting in this. Frieza started to form two ki blasts in both hands. He threw one of the ki blasts. Trunks spun around and the bounced the ki blast behind him. Frieza threw another and another. Trunks either blocked them or bounced them behind him.   
  
"You know Frieza, pretending to surrender worked with Goku….but I'm not Goku. I'm the Prince of The saiyajin Prince, and I saw it coming." He smirked at the alien.  
  
"Huh?" Frieza looked shocked, "Price of the Saiyajin Prince."  
  
Trunks nodded his head.  
  
"You're the son of Vegeta?"  
  
Trunks nodded his head again.  
  
Frieza started laughing, "Vegeta doesn't have a son!"  
  
"Maybe not in your time…but in the one where I came from…I was born…"  
  
"You foolish boy, I have defeated your father and now I will defeat the same way!" he screeched.  
  
Trunks smirked just like his father, "Is that so?"  
  
Frieza ran at Trunks, "You will suffer the wrath of me," he launched a fist at Trunks face. Trunks used Goku's Instant Transmission and teleported behind Frieza, and thrusted his foot into the aliens back. Frieza went crashing into a tree, knocking it down. Trunks walked over to Frieza.  
  
"You never learn do you. Do you know defeat?"  
  
"No!" Frieza grunted, turning around to a ssj3 Trunks.   
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Howdy." His voice was deeper. His blonde hair was now very blonde and his eyebrows had totally disappeared.  
  
Frieza stared at him with utter shock, "What the hell?"  
  
"Oh yeah Frieza this is what you call a super saiyajin level 3, and at this level I'm gonna kick your alien butt!" Trunks stared at the silver coloured alien. Frieza's expression changed from shock to a pure evil smirk on his face. "You think notching up your power level will kill me?" Frieza laughed at the blonde saiyajin.   
  
"No, but this will!" Trunks pulled out his sword from its holder, which was on his back all the time. He ran at Frieza with his sword held high above his head. Frieza stopped laughing just in time to see Trunks sword come down and slice him in half. Trunks swung the sword in many directions. Frieza was sliced and diced in a matter of seconds. Trunks powered down looking at his sword blade. He placed it back in its holder. He then fell to his knees. He sighed falling onto the ground.  
  
Pan slowly opened her ebony eyes. She removed the rumble of rocks of her body. She looked at herself; her knee was pretty messed up. She awkwardly stood up, putting as much weight as she could on her good leg. She saw Trunks.  
  
"Trunks," she whispered. She tried to walk over to him, but ended up falling down. She then decided crawling would be better. She used her hands and good leg to get over to him. She managed to turn him on his back and rested his head in her lap. He looked pretty badly beat up. He had a black eye, a cut on his forehead, left cheek and chin. Blood trickled from his right nostril and from the corner of his mouth. She looked at his body. Half his shirt was ripped revealing a bloody and bruised chest. His legs too where covered in cuts and bruises. She noticed her orange bandanna around his neck like a scarf. She carefully untied it. She used it to wipe away some of the blood on his face. She wiped the blood from his mouth and lowered her face until he lips gently brushed his. Trunks reacted to her kiss. Pan pulled away from their embrace. Trunks opened his sapphire eyes to meet with Pan's ebony eyes.  
  
"P….Pan…?" he weakly smiled at her.  
  
"Hiya," she smiled back, brushing some of purple strands from his blue eyes. He placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
  
bra-the-little-sweetie was afraid I might hate this chappy.....but I love it....she did all the work in this chappy and well it's great...oh  
and for the next chappy...I will write it on my own..:P:P....and there's gonna be a surprise....that you won't expect  
please read and review   
Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen 


	23. unexpected

Pan kissed Trunks and they both smiled again when they suddenly heard someone laugh  
" did you really think it would be this easy, now would you" it was the voice Pan had heard before and had brought trunks and  
her much pain.  
It was the devil  
" Pan, my presius, I told you to defeat frieza, and not your boyfriend over there, now you have to come with me, and I'll see  
what I'm gonna do to you" The devil said and suddenly Pan flew up with out doing anything and was brought to the devil  
" No leave her alone, please, havn't we been through enough" Trunks screamed and tried to grab pan but it was no use  
He flew towards her but was stopped but the devil   
" Trunks, my presius, you have defeated frieza so you will be brought back to your own world, everything will be ok again,and  
nobody will remember a thing except you, and little panny over her" the devil said and smirked evilly  
" No please, let her go" Trunks screamed but he didn't have much power left from the battle with frieza so he couldn't do   
anything  
Suddenly Trunks found himself in his own home again and looked around  
" Pan, nooo, Pan, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" trunks screamed and he turned ssj3, and at that moment his father came bargin  
in his room  
" Boy, where have you been" Vegeta asked and pulled Trunks down stairs where he saw the whole dbz-gang sitting  
He looked aronud for Pan her face but couldn't find it anywhere and he dropped out of his ssj3 state and collasped on the   
floor and everyone looked at Trunks  
" trunks" Bulma yelled and ran towards him  
" Are you ok" Bulma asked but Trunks just cried and cried and kept whispering something  
" Trunks" Gohan said to him and Trunks looked up  
" Pan" Trunks yelled and fell unconsius  
  
Pan looked around and saw behind her the devil  
" Where am I, Trunks...trunks where are you" pan yelled and the devil smirked  
" he made it back home, you didn't" The devil said and pulled Pan with it( hehehe)  
The devil through her in a room and looked the door  
" Where the fuck am I?" pan asked herself when she suddenly saw a shadow comming towards her  
" Better not come any closer, you hear me" Pan yelled but the shadow came closer untill she saw a beautifull woman standing  
infront of her  
" Who are you" Pan asked her and the woman smiled  
" I am Rafia" The woman said and she got closer to Pan. Now Pan could see what she really looked like. she had ears just like  
an elf, and red hair, black lipstick, and red eyes, with black pupils, she had red wings too  
" What are you" Pan asked and Rafia looked sad  
" I'm an elf and I'm a devil" rafia said and Pan looked confussed  
" i was the daughter of the queen of elfish, untill one day, I saw the devil, it was so beautifull that I fell in love with  
it right away, I couldn't help it, and the more i fell in love, the more I changed, i couldn't go back to elfish so I went  
with the devil" Rafia said and Pan was shocked  
" Don't you mind the fact that it's a it, and that's it pure evil" Pan asked and Rafia looked angry, but also a bit sad  
" Havn't you ever been in love, I love it so much that nothing else matters to me" Rafia said and Pan nodded  
" Now do get you dressed" Rafia said and Pan back up  
" Nooo, I want to get out of here right now, I have to be with Trunks, i have to go home,please help me" Pan said and Rafia  
looked confussed  
" Why should i help you" Rafia asked but pan only smiled  
" Because my love is gone, and i need to be with him, i'm dying because I am not with him" pan said and Rafia smiled and   
nodded  
" I will help you, but it will take some time, but for the mean time, we need to get some new clothes for you" Rafia said and  
pan nodded  
Rafia pulled out a black dress, and a black dog cullor, all very gothic(I'm sorry,I'm gothic/punk/skater,so I just love it:P)  
" Putt this on, and we will work something out" Rafia said and Pan nodded again  
  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINALLY NEW CHAPPY...yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy  
I AM SO HAPPY :D:D:D  
well I hope you like it, hehehe hadn't expected this huh?!!!  
Well please r&R  
Miss Myrhe 


	24. It wasn't mend bad?

Pan and Rafia walked together for a long time in silence untill pan finally asked  
" Are we there yet"  
Rafia smiled and nodded  
" You have to be patient" Rafia said and pan nodded in return  
Back at Trunks his house  
" Trunks?? TRUNKS WAKE UP" Bulma yelled and trunks woke up  
" Pan" Trunks mubled and looked around  
" Trunks you better have a good reason to be mubling my daughters name" Gohan said and Trunks looked at him with tears in his eyes  
" Where is Pan" Trunks asked and everyone looked confussed  
" Pan's back home trunks" Videl said and before she could do anything else Trunks was gone, off to Pan's house.  
*Pan you've gotta be home, please be home, I can't live without you, please let this all be a dream, well a nightmare* Trunks thought and he flew even faster  
" What was that all about " Bra asked and she looked around to see if anyone knew  
" Well I'm sure angry at him, he was suppose to meet me at our house and he never showed up, I went to look in pan her room but he wasn't there. I really thought trunks was looking forward to planning pan her birthday party but I guess not. I had to send pan away so that she wouldn't be home this week, luckely she's staying with a friend of here's" Gohan said angry and he looked at Bulma for some kind of answer  
" Hey gohan I'm sorry but I don't know what my son is up to so don't give me that stupid look, it's all a mistery to me too" Bulma said and she looked pissed off just like Gohan  
" Let the boy be" Vegeta said and walked out of the room  
*here's something strange going on between the boy and kakarot's grandchild* Vegeta thought as he entered the gravity room  
*Will find out what is going on* Was vegeta's last thought before he started his training  
" Master this is the girl you brought here this afternoon" Rafia said and she kissed the devil on the cheek  
" Thank you my dear" The devil said and smiled and kissed her back  
Pan looked at that and smiled until she thought about what the devil did to her and trunks and her smile turned into a frown  
" How could you do this to me and Trunks, how, and tell me why" Pan screamed but The devil only smiled   
" Well I know about your whole suicide thing so I just thought you'd like it more here" The devil said and it smiled  
*Could it really be that it's wasn't mend bad* Pan thought and both rafia and the devil could see that she was thinking  
" Rafia my darlin do make sure that Pan doesn't get bored" The devil said and Rafia smiled  
Rafia pulled Pan with her and they walked away  
" Where are we going" Pan asked and rafia opend a door  
" Hey this wasn't here a moment ago" Pan said and rafia just smiled  
* ugh all that stupid smiling, fuck this, can't they jus't frown for ones* Pan thought and looked at the door  
" Well aren't we going to open it" She asked and Rafia opend the door and they both looked inside  
" What the fuck" Pan asked when she saw was in the room  
"pan please be here" Trunks asked as he landed infront of Pan her house  
Pan looked upset  
" How is this possible, how can I see trunks in the other world" Pan asked rafia but she gave no answer so she just walked in the room  
" He's on all the walls and I can even here him" Pan said and there formed tears in here eyes 


	25. The Trunks and Pan show

Pan looked around the room and Rafia could see she was shocked and that she was hurting so she decided to do something  
"Pan we have to go now" Rafia said but Pan didn't respond. Rafia walked towards pan and grabbed her by her arms.  
" Pan listen to me, do not touch the walls, you hear, don't touch them, the devil said that they'll kill you" Rafia said and Pan pulled away and turned around  
" This is just torture" Pan said and looked really pissed off and walked out the room  
" Crap" Rafia and looked around ones more before she also left the room  
" Shit I can't find her" Rafia said and she looked behind a courtain  
" Oh well she's probleby in her room right now, just thinking or crying" Rafia said and walked away  
  
"good she's gone" Pan said and started to walk towars the room untill she stopped  
" Me???CRYING...AAH THAT BITCH" Pan said and entered the room. She looked around ones more.  
  
" Pan where are you"Trunks screamed and fell on her bed  
" Why would you take such a wonderfull being" Trunks said, now crying.  
" Pan where ever you are you have to hold on" Trunks said.  
  
  
"God he's being kind of dramatic" Pan said and grinned  
" Oh well" Pan suddenly thought of an idea  
  
" Trunks" Trunks heard someone whisper  
" Pan" Trunks looked around hopefully  
"If it is you pan talk louder, please"  
  
" Louder, ack I was screaming, but no, the idiot wants me to talk louder, who saved me this time, ME, again, ugh" Pan said and smirked  
" TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as loud as she could and smiled when he called her name ones again  
*hehehe i'm gonna do something* Pan grinned and laughed a little  
" TRUNKS I CAN'T SEE YOU MAYBE YOU SHOULD UNDRESS" Pan screamed and she smirked when she saw that he was taking off his shoes. When he took of his shirt, and wanted to take of his pants, he finnally got that it was a joke  
" Bitch" Trunks said  
" YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MOTHERFUCKER" Pan said and she saw trunks grin  
" If I can see and hear him through this wall, then maybe I can touch him aswell" Pan said and she carefully walked towards the wall  
" Oke i will not die" Pan said and she touched the wall with one finger  
  
Trunks looked around when he saw a middlefinger and grinned  
" Typical pan" Trunks said and he saw a hand through the wall and a leg.  
  
" Oke this is weird" Pan said and she saw all kinds of blue and purple stuff around her when she went through the wall with her whole body and she found herself staring at a chest  
" Pan honey i love you so much, is it really you" Trunks asked and kissed her  
" I love you too" Pan said and grinned  
" Are you oke, I never wanna lose you" Trunks said and Pan looked at him  
" Well you are overreacting" Pan said and stuck out her tong  
" I am not" Trunks said and he was now grinning with pan  
" Well atleast now we know nothing can stand between us" pan said and kissed him ones more.  
Suddenly the door opened and the whole z-gang was standing there  
" How could this happen, my brat with kakorrots grandbrat" Vegeta said but you could see he was kinda happy.  
All the others couldn't say anthing but  
" Wow"  
  
  
" Aren't you mad"  
" No I'm not"  
" but you lost her"  
" I still got you"  
" That is true and now we have our own privit show, the show of pan and trunks"  
" We should have a couch here"  
Both the devil and rafia then walked out of the room.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you like it :D:D I really hope it  
WEHOO it's almost x-mas :D:D:D  
Please review :) cuz maybe i'll make it to 200 and I'll write one other chapter, just   
because I made 200, a surprise chapter, and a 200 chapter, with all my reviewers in it  
GothPunkSkateChick 


End file.
